Crystal Power
by AriallaZarinth
Summary: Incomplete, Revised, Updated 5.28.08 This is about how the Senshi were chosen for their powers, how they are linked, and how Fate plays us all...R&R!
1. Crystal Birth

_This is my take on, surprise surprise, the whole Silver Millenium/Sailor Senshi storyline! Bits of Greek mythology are thrown in, so be prepared for that. A few things you should be alert for:  
  
In my version of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity is the daughter of the Moon Goddess Selene; instead of following in her mother's footsteps and becoming a goddess, Serenity had a dream of uniting the Universe, so eventually the Silver Alliance was formed and the gods granted Serenity the power to rule in the form of a great artifact known as the Silver Halo.  
  
There is at least one original character, because I'm including the Sun as an important planet.  
  
The generals/Inner senshi romance may factor in, I'm not quite sure yet, but probably. I'm fairly certain the Haruka/Michiru coupling will. So yay for ruining some of the storyline for you!   
  
I'm still learning, so reviews are appreciated immensely! Enjoy!_

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter One: Crystal Birth  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com  
  
When the universe was created, each god and goddess designated one planet as their own, pouring a little of themselves into that planet's Lifecore. As the millennia went on, the gods in power changed again and again, sons over fathers, daughters under mothers, lovers against one another. Planets were changed, created, destroyed; stars pulsed and faded. The gods sang and danced, fought and exiled each other. They grew bored, as people with vast power often do, so they invented another toy to amuse themselves with.  
  
This new toy was Man.  
  
The divine family realized that the Lifecores of almost all the planets would support this new animal with its powerful capacity for change. So they commenced to toying with humans, and eventually they realized that the Lifecores of their "special" planets had altered the humans.  
  
The ones most affected were the dominant humans, the ones that had fought to the top and now ruled the human colonies on the planets.  
  
Eventually, the most powerful of the gods -- rather, the ones whose planets' Lifecores had the most profound affect on the inhabitants -- decided they should make a set of artifacts to guide the people with their power. Whichever god had made the planet crafted a single Crystal; they added a certain essence of themselves, of their power in their sphere of influence, more finely-tuned than they had when making their planet Lifecores.  
  
When all eleven Crystals were complete, the god and goddesses convened on how they were to be distributed. Ten of the members of the group argued heatedly, doing everything from suggesting each god give out his or her own Crystal to suggesting giving them to the humans to give out as they would.  
  
Just when it seemed as if the Crystals would go to waste, the eleventh member of the council stood to speak. As the years passed, almost all of the gods with the most powerful planet Lifecores had been replaced as the leaders of a specific sphere of influence. Only one had stayed in power from the creation of the universe to the creation of the Crystals, and there was a good reason for that...he was Chronos, God of Time. The others quieted.  
  
"No one has found a suitable solution to this situation," he rumbled slowly, dark eyes scrutinizing the ten men and women around him, "but I have a suggestion. Though most of our kind have more offspring than should be counted," he paused at the soft chuckle that passed around the group, "I have had only one child, a daughter. As you know, only someone of my blood could control Time. I believe my daughter -- Setsuna, she is named -- would be an excellent candidate for Crystal Keeper. Not only is she the only one capable of receiving my Crystal -- as a Crystal Bearer she would realize the full weight of choosing souls to bond with these Crystals -- but she could also take my place at the Gate of Time and thus make her choices from every human."  
  
The gods whispered back and forth as Chronos stood, watching them all impassively. One by one they all stood, nodding acceptance to Chronos' plan.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
The place was an indefinite swirl of fog, a blip in the small places out of Time, notable only by the intricately carved double doors towering in the mists. When opened with the great Time Key of Chronos, they revealed a map of all places in Time and could be used as a gateway into any of them.  
  
Chronos smiled down at his eighteen-year-old daughter, Sestuna. The young woman's deep green hair fell to her waist; she had pulled the top layer into a small bun. She wore a traditional senshi fuku: black breeches hugged her hips closely; a simple white tunic was tucked sharply into the breeches, topped by a short black jacket cut off at her hips. She wore a blood red crystal pendant around her neck. Proudly she held her Time Staff, the Time Staff her father had bequeathed unto her, though it wasn't yet the holder of the Garnet Orb.  
  
"Sestuna, you must understand that this job will never be easy for you. You are forbidden to stop time, forbidden to leave your post. Not only are you the Keeper of the Time Gate, but the gods have decided that you are to be the Keeper of the Crystals."  
  
"The Crystals?" Sestuna's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are the Crystals?"  
  
"They give great power to the ones who bind their Souls to the Crystals. There are eleven Crystals: the Solar Crystal, the Sapphire of Ice, the Topaz of Love, the Golden Crystal, the Silver Crystal, the Ruby of Fire, the Emerald of Nature, the Amethyst of Death and Rebirth, the Blue Crystal of the Sky, the Turquoise of the Sea, and the Garnet of Time."  
  
"The Garnet of Time? Is that one yours?" The girl asked.  
  
"No. /That/ is the Garnet of Time." He pointed to her pendant. He waved his hand and a clear glass case appeared before them. Sestuna curiously peered in, where she saw ten crystals, the same size and shape as her pendant.  
  
The first was a fiery orange red-gold; it pulsed like the sun in the heavens. The second was a beautiful Sapphire yet it looked frozen solid, light reflected off the surface as it reflects off a frozen pond on a sunny winter morn in the wilderness. The third was a pure orange, as many shades of that color as stars in the sky; Sestuna felt a great rush from her heart as she looked at it. The fourth was gold, yet it made her think of sunny blue skies and lush green grasses and spreading green trees. The fifth was a pure silver color, catching what little light there was in the mists of Time and multiplying it thousands upon thousands of times; Sestuna felt a great peace wash over her. The next was the red of a blazing flame; it seemed as though at any moment the pendant would spontaneously combust into a flurry of glittering sparks. The seventh was the deepest green, the color of new leaves in the springtime and deep forests in midsummer. The eighth was a deep purple, closer to being black than anything, but streams of lavender rippled through it. The ninth was a beautiful baby blue, almost the exact color of the perfect sky of Earth, the Blue Planet. The tenth, and final, crystal was a deep blue-green, a turquoise color, the color of the ocean depths.  
  
"These...these are the Crystals?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes." Chronos regarded her carefully, much as he had watched the debates of the other Crystal-Creators, judging her every reaction. Setsuna straightened resolutely, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"What is my job?"  
  
"Choose who you will give the Crystals to. Choose carefully, however, out of all the people of time and space, for one given the Crystals can never be taken back or change owners."  
  
"One question: do I go forward in time to find the owners, or do I watch through all time then go back?"  
  
"Your decision." Chronos bowed. "I leave you, Keeper of the Time Gate, and Crystal Keeper." With that he disappeared, leaving the glass case.  
  
The mists rolled around the young girl as she hid the Crystals away from anyone's reach but hers. Sighing, she sat in front of the Time Gate, letting a random scene roll in front of her.  
  
Hidden in the shrouds of the Time Mist, the Crystals pulsed, anxious to join with new Souls, to use some of the vast power inside.


	2. Decisions, Decisions: The Golden Crystal

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions (the Golden Crystal)  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com  
  
Sestuna stood in front of the Time Gate, still looking the same as she had on her eighteenth birthday, all but her eyes. Those haunting eyes showed too much wisdom for a teenager; however, this was explainable...Sestuna was now thousands of years old.  
  
Those aged eyes watched a young boy, around the age of three, walk with his mother through the lush gardens of Terra. A few locks of his ebony hair fell into his ocean-blue eyes; a trait that at the age of three was "adorable" but later in life would help his face become "simply irresistible". He was Endymion, Prince of the Earth.  
  
Setsuna looked down at the case in front of her, studying the Golden Crystal as it lay innocently with its companions. So long she had been watching the worlds, and yet still only one Crystal -- her Crystal -- had been bonded. She bit her lip and moved on to her other final candidate for the Golden Crystal.  
  
A young girl, about five, brought her mother a small already-wilting flower. Her flame-coloured tresses hung limply against the mud-stained white of her tunic. Sparking green eyes looked compassionately at her slowly-dying mother. Her father was out, working for whatever money he could get at whatever cost. She was Beryl, a woman destined for power: that much was clear.  
  
Setsuna blinked her eyes out of focus, one hand resting lightly on the glass case hovering nearby. The Time Gate swirled, many pictures forming a patchwork quilt on its surface. Sestuna irritably waved them away, one part of her mind held the doors of the Gate open as she turned into the mists.  
The Golden Crystal gleamed in the light. Who to give it to, she wondered. The Time Gate would not show her the futures of either way; the knowledge of the future as it would have been with a different Crystal Bearer than the one she chose would always be denied.  
Sestuna knew her father Chronos was tired of watching the Gate; he watched from afar, true, but his duty would not be done until she gave each Crystal to its appointed Soul, and Sestuna would not need to be guarded from any knowledge.  
  
She hid the Crystals again, deep in the mystical mists of Time. She slumped to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. A single tear slid down her smooth, ageless cheek.  
  
One of the images in the Gate magnified, and Setsuna turned her head to peer at it. She watched emotionlessly as Beryl's father backhanded her, sending her flying across the room. The girl glared hatefully at her father through a barrage of tears, resting against the wall next to the bed that still held her now-dead mother.  
That glare promised revenge.  
  
In that moment, Setsuna made her choice. She wiped her eyes, called forth the Crystals and selected the Golden Crystal. She touched the Garnet at her neck, morphing with a few words to her senshi alter-ego. Sailor Pluto waved the Time Staff, calling up a picture of Queen Gaia of Earth sitting in a parlor with her son, Endymion.  
  
Nodding satisfactorily, Pluto let the Mists take away the image, and she walked through the gaping black abyss to Earth of the Silver Millennium, secure that her father would watch the Gate while she delivered her burden.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Gaia gasped as a figure appeared in the shadows in front of her. The person stepped out; it was a young woman with green hair and reddish eyes. She bowed, holding a great white staff.  
  
"Queen Gaia."  
"Who are you? How did you get in? How do you know me?"  
"And your son, Prince Endymion. I am the Keeper of the Time Gate, and that is exactly how I got in and how I know you. Calm down, your Highness, I mean you and yours no harm. In fact, I have come to bestow a great honor upon your son."  
"You are the fabled Keeper of Time?" Gaia blinked stupidly.  
"'fabled'? I suppose so." The corners of Sailor Pluto's mouth twitched. "Please, Endymion, come here." The child crept from behind his mother's chair to stand in front of the stranger. "My gift to you, Endymion, Crown Prince of Earth, is the Golden Crystal." Sailor Pluto brought forth the shining Crystal. "Its essence is tightly entwined with earth and nature, as is yours." 'As is Beryl's, though not in this way.' Pluto thought wryly. She quickly murmured the words of bonding, as if she wanted to skip the important part of the ceremony. "Now," The Crystal shone, magic flared, and the Crystal left Pluto and floated in the cup made by the boy's outstretched hands. "You are one."  
  
The Crystal's light dimmed, then faded all together. Endymion let it rest in his palms for a second, then it disappeared. Without knowing what he was doing, he had put it into a space pocket all its own, to wait until he had need of it.  
  
Pluto bowed to Endymion. "Earth Prince, Crystal Holder." Then to his mother: "Queen Gaia." And teleported.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Gaia stared at her son a moment in silence.  
  
"Do.. do you feel any different?"  
"Yes'm."  
"Could you explain how?"  
"No'm."  
"Where did the Crystal go?"  
"Away."  
"Why?"  
"Don't need it now."  
  
Gaia stared at her son in wonder, amazed at his sudden knowledge.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Far away in the Mists of Time, Setsuna selected the next Crystal and began her search for its Soul.


	3. Divine Right?: the Sapphire of Ice

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Three: Divine Right? (the Sapphire of Ice)  
  
There were some who said the especial longevity and power of the rulers of the Planets was part of their blood. Others said it was simply a gift bestowed on the royals of the time. And, some said both: it was bestowed to the royals, but a certain amount of it was passed through genetics. Rumor had it that some researchers on Mercury were trying to prove one of many theories, even though "Divine Right" of leadership held little to no sway with the intelligents of the Alliance.   
  
However, there was something special about the royals. Setsuna was puzzled by it as well -- the best candidate for the Sapphire of Ice was a royal... but so was the recipient of the Golden Crystal.  
  
Setsuna reached out for the Sapphire, adding its attunement to Ice with her own reach across Time to search for those suited to this Crystal. There, like a beacon, shone the Heir to the throne of Mercury, Ami. But what was this? Before the Alliance - long before the Alliance - there was a figure as phenomenal, perhaps more so, as Ami.  
  
Setsuna focused in, singling out the life force... no, the two life forces?! A set of twins! One male, one female, both tragically crippled. Setsuna could tell as much from the milky colour of their eyes. Of course the two could share the Crystal, their spirits were bonded. But how could they command that much power and be sightless?  
  
The Keeper quickly scrolled through several scenes in their time, pulling the image of a respected teacher from the jumble of the acquaintances of a lifetime. She quickly cloaked herself in this image and stepped through the gate to associate with these two remarkable people.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
She walked up to the two, opening her mouth to greet them:  
  
"Hello Teacher Shela."  
"Why, hello, Micheal, Matilda." Setsuna as Teacher Shela smiled. "How are you two today?"  
"I'm fine, Teacher." Matilda smiled, "But Micheal here has had hiccups all day, on and off."  
"Tilda!" Michael turned his head away from Setsuna, blushing. Matilda leaned closer to Setsuna, and said in a stage whisper:  
"He's begun changing this year, you know. Noticed the squeaking in his voice?"  
"Matil--" Michael squeaked, cleared his throat and continued, "Matilda! Shut up!"  
"Tut tuh, Micheal. Be nice to your sister." Setsuna admonished.  
"Yes ma'am." He grumbled.  
"Well, I must be going. Goodbye, Matilda, Micheal."  
"Goodbye, Teacher Shela." Setsuna walked back through a portal.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
They were intelligent and sensitive but... immature. A certain limiting of potential because of the sharing of everything with one another. Setsuna ground her teeth together; even /she/ was royal! She hated patterns; it would make her appear to play favorites with royals. She hated being even slightly predictable.  
  
"Don't make your stubbornness affect your decisions for the ill, Gatekeeper." Chronos chuckled, appearing behind his daughter.  
"Chronos?!" Setsuna gasped in surprise. "Coming to check on me?"  
"Just to see how you were coming in the rather slow process of finding Crystal Receivers. Decided on the Sapphire yet?"  
"Well, sort of."  
"I know your questions, Setsuna," He said softly, "but consider that perhaps they are royal, they are leaders for a reason. Would you give more power to the horse or the wagon?"  
"Hmm?" Setsuna's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean."  
"You've seen old Terra." With that he bowed, "Good luck, Gatekeeper." and disappeared.  
"Old Terra, hmm..." Setsuna's mind drew up a picture of a rickety wood cart pulled by a plowhorse. "Of course the horse must have more power, or the whole thing wouldn't get anywhere! The horse leads the-- oh." A rare sweatdrop appeared on her brow.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Excuse me for intruding," Sailor Pluto bowed apologetically to the King and Queen of Mercury and their daughter, Ami. They were eating lunch in one of the gardens on Mercury. Ami was a little over six years old.  
"We're honored, Sailor Pluto." The monarchs replied quickly. "What business is yours?"  
"I come to bestow an honor upon your heir, Ami."  
"Ami?" The king queried.  
"As you probably well know, Ami's soul, your soul," Sailor Pluto changed the object of her speech, turning to the child, "is attuned to Ice, as is a great crystal, the Sapphire of Ice. I come to bestow this Crystal on you, Ami."  
"Why do I need a Crystal?" Ami replied flippantly, "I'm already gonna be a Queen like Mommy, what would I want with a crummy ice cube?"  
"Ami!" The queen snapped, "you're being rude! Would you like it if someone spurned your gift?! Stop being a little baby!" The lecture was delivered in a tight low voice. Ami lowered her head,   
"I'm sorry, Sailor Pluto. Thank you for the Crystal. I'm sure it's wonderful." Pluto knelt in front of the girl.  
  
"You do not understand now, Ami, I know. You'll feel it, soon. And in time, you will understand this boon. Trust me -- this is no little bauble I give you." Pluto summoned the Sapphire, murmuring the few words of bonding, completing the ritual with dropping the Crystal into Ami's hands and saying, by chance, the same words she had said to Endymion: "You are one."  
  
Ami's little hands curled around the brightly glowing gem, her eyes lighting with joy. She cautiously tried to reach to the limit of this power and found she could not. Further study must be conducted, but lunch must be finished first. She did not relinquish the power surge and reached down to her sandwich. At her touch, it transformed into a perfect ice sculpture of a half-eaten sandwich down to the very details of the crip greens poking out the sides and the teeth marks in the bread. Ami dropped the frozen thing in surprise and a small crack ran through the center as it thudded into the ground. She let the Ice power flow back into the Crystal and, like Endymion before her, placed it into a space pocket.  
  
"Goodbye, Royals of Mercury... Crystal Holder." Sailor Pluto had risen; she bowed and disappeared.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Setsuna sighed softly, back within the lonely mists she called home. A footfall broke the silence, and Setsuna screamed, feeling someone wrap their arms firmly around her shoulders, pinning her arms down.


	4. Intruders

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Four: Intruders  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com
> 
> Setsuna screamed again, struggling in a panic against the intruder. Her frenzied thrashing did nothing to the iron grip of whoever, or whatever, held her.  
  
"Come on, stupid girl," A metallic voice rasped, "can't even throw off a messenger? What will happen when my master comes for you?" Setsuna stilled, drawing in power. "That's a good girl; don't move, and I won't have to hurt you."  
  
Setsuna hurled her energy in a raw burst behind her, sending the creature soaring.  
  
In an instant, the Time Key was in her hands, pointed straight at the figure through the mist.  
  
"Don't move, and I won't have to hurt you," Setsuna pronounced, "yet."  
"Please, Time Princess,"  
"Stop. Who sent you?"  
"Time Princess, that I cannot tell."  
"Cannot, or will not?"  
"Time Princess, please, I could,"  
"You could what, you miserable wretch? Report back to your freakish masters about how you underestimated me and my strength? About how different your perception of this place is from the real thing? Eh?"  
"No, Time Princess! Never! I could tell them that you have been taken care of, mi'Lady. They would come here, to take control of the Time Gate, mi'Lady."  
"And why would they believe you?"  
"I am a trusted servant, Time Princess. I would have fulfilled my purpose."  
"Liar! Not even the most arrogant of beings would send someone as weak as you to assassinate me. You were just a scout."  
"No, Time Princess! Please, mi'Lady," The creature's eyes doubled in size.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
A body fell in front of the monstrous black throne, twitching slightly.  
  
"What have you discovered?" Someone spoke from beside the throne.  
  
A gagging emitted from the body; it rolled over, opening its mouth again and again. Its tongue was missing.  
  
"Can you write, then?" The voice was very even, though not quite mechanical.  
  
The body waved arms that had been hacked off roughly.  
  
"Did it take much of the enemy's energy to do this?"  
  
The almost corpse meant to shake its head "no" but nodded instead, choking on its own blood, dying before it could correct its mistake.  
  
The figure on the throne smiled; this would be all too easy. Before the full takeover ensued, more energy was needed. Perhaps their enemy would settle back into unguarded security. Perhaps.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Setsuna checked the Crystals, relocating them to a better niche in the mists. Were the superiors of that creature interested in the cosmic power in the tiny gems? Did they not know she had them?  
  
Then she was in her senshi fuku, her hand firmly on the Time Key. She felt the pulse of the power in the Garnet of Time, felt her heartbeat alter to match it, felt the remote but connected power of the Garnet Orb, with its vaster and less accessible power beating to the same tune. In this place, she could feel that heartbeat, that steady drumming, in the very air as it carried all existence along. She felt time, she held it in her heart. She controlled it. The power was seductive, and Pluto found herself wishing she could delve into the Garnet Orb, that she could string it along side her pendant and drink in its power, even though she already had more strength and control over her element than any other would have for a very long time. Still, she wanted more.  
  
Chronos materialized behind his daughter, noting the wards she had placed. Not wards of pain and aggression, not walls for intruders to scale, but alarms for her. He evaded them all, so he thought. He was still a god, even if his duties were being taken over by another. He started as the mists thickened around him, pinning him in place, with the Orb pointed directly between his eyes.  
  
"What business do you have in the Mists?" Pluto's voice was low and hard. Chronos stared in shock. "State your business here now or pay the price."  
"Little Time-Lady, why do you question your father? Crystal Keeper, dare you question the Lord of Time?"  
"Chronos?" Pluto's staff did not move nor did the coils of fog loosen.  
"Must I use force, Setsuna? I do not want to get angry. I would assume you do not want me to." Chronos reached out to tweak the Time leaking from around the Gate, pause it for half a nanosecond, just to prove his identity. It was like trudging through twenty miles of quicksand and mud up to his waist to simply grasp the flow. "You have grown strong, my daughter."  
"I will grow stronger, given the chance."  
"The chance for what?"  
"Forgive me, my Lord, for holding you this way." She lowered the staff and let the mists go. Chronos still found it hard to touch Time; he had not tried to alter it.  
"I still have my powers. How is it you can separate them from me?"  
"The Mists are my domain."  
"Why the wards? What has made you so suspicious?"  
"I had a visitor. Do not worry, Father, I have taken care of it. It is better to be careful than to pay the price of unwariness, ne?"  
"Of course. May I inquire how long it's been since your visitor?"  
"A few hours now."  
"Have you checked on it or its superiors or inferiors or whoever?"  
"Father... it is mine to deal with as I will. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Some wonder at your choice for Crystal Bearers, and your order in giving them out."  
"Why should that matter to me, unless somehow they will revoke my privileges?"  
"No, but they can regret their decision. That would not make you very popular amongst the divine host."  
"What are you saying? That I should change tactics because I might be looked down on otherwise? No, sire, if I changed for fear of illfavor then I would deserve their disdain."  
"You have hardened since the last time I saw you. You are more independent. Very well, I will tell you this. If I were you, I would give the Silver or the Solar Crystal next, and whichever you do not give, present it afterward. Not only would you stop the possible irritation of the gods and goddesses but the Silver and the Solar Crystals are the two most powerful,"  
"But what about the Golden Crystal? Surely it is just as powerful."  
  
"Unfortunately humans are not the most receptive of races, and the magic of Earth is hidden deep. While the bearer of the Golden Crystal, the Crown-Prince Endymion, is it? Yes, yes. While Endymion can reach the magic and use it, he will never be able to reach his full potential without help."  
"Help? Of what sort?"  
"Another time, Little Time-Lady." He rebuked gently. "As I was saying, the Silver and Solar Crystals are the two most powerful,"  
"Which,"  
  
"Setsuna! Listen! They are the two most powerful and thus exert some power over the others," He paused to glare as Pluto opened her mouth, but she quickly bit her tongue, "so their bearers should have as much time as the others to learn control. More would've been preferable, but" He added in response to her questioning look, "you gave the Crystals at optimal Receiving age, so you must do the same with the Silver and Solar. The other Crystals have been in the same year, the same solar system. So close? Is it right, to give that much power so concentrated? You considered the Silver Halo, yes?"  
"Leave me be, Lord of Time! Leave me be! I have my reasons, and none should question! Go!"   
  
Chronos frowned but obeyed. It was her place, after all. Not his. He could tell that now. She was no longer his pawn, however lovingly he used her.  
  
Chronos bowed slightly, not even bothering to walk to the edge of the Gate's Realm as all others must. He simply disappeared, as if he had melted into another piece of translucent fog.


	5. First Born Heir: Solar & Silver Crystals

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Five: First Born Heir (the Silver and Solar Crystals)  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com
> 
> Setsuna gazed upon the Ruler of the Alliance, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity holding her first born child, a daughter. The child had the ivory skin of her mother, but the burnished gold almost chestnut hair of her father covered her head in a light fuzz. The cold black marble eyes of Solaris also were inherited by the child, Marigana.  
  
Serenity's soul seemed compatible with the Silver Crystal, but she already had enough power of her own. The child, the should-be Heir to the Silver Halo -- the device for harnessing the power of all the member planets and galaxies of the Alliance -- seemed to take after her father more than her mother. The marriage of Solaris, then Crown-Prince of the Sun, to Serenity, then Heir to the Moon Kingdom, was purely political; in fact, the two rarely saw each other. Only because of equally ingrained senses of duty could they produce an heir, so the gossip went.  
  
The Silver Crystal should have been the choice for Serenity's daughter. Setsuna skipped a few years in time, watching the Queen hand the five-year-old to Solaris. He smiled down on her, and the resemblance between the two was shocking as she smiled back.  
  
There was no other choice for this Crystal, was there? Serenity's blood called for the Silver Crystal, but, then again, Solaris' blood wanted only the Solar Crystal -- his line was more selective. Marigana, as the first born, would the Heir to the Silver Halo no matter what. That's the royal tradition; first born inherit the kingdom, second inherits the right to a good marriage. After that, well, perhaps being royal would earn them something in life, whether a good spouse or a nice payoff by enemies of the crown no one could say. Marigana's life scrolled haphazardly across the rippling doorway  
  
Setsuna shivered, still feeling the slime on the mists from the intruder. There had been no follow up, nothing. Perhaps they believed her drained, or perhaps dead -- who knows if her package had reached its first senders at all? Her tired eyes flicked back to the detached scenes of life.  
  
Setsuna wondered if this is how the Ultimate Creator felt when he watched his creations grow; isolated, alone, as if they weren't real.. or perhaps He wasn't?  
  
Something caught her eye in the scrolling panorama of Marigana's life, who was that? Setsuna took control of the Time Gate again, stepping close, trying to decipher the pictures. Marigana had a baby sister? There was something about this girl, something special -- though why a second child should tug more on the threads of Time than a first Setsuna did not know.  
  
The Senshi of Time was off on a personal visit to the baby, only Queen Serenity and... baby Serenity?  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Ruler," Pluto bowed to the moon queen who was gently rocking her second daughter back and forth in her arms.  
"Sailor Pluto, what a surprise! What brings you from the Gate? Is there danger? Or is there a Crystal to be given?"  
"You know more than most, Ruler," Pluto began, confused at Serenity's knowledge of Pluto's possible motivations.  
  
"But I must know more than most, Gatekeeper, for if I didn't, how could I rule? Two wolves of the same skill and experience must run as equals, for if one desires to be superior to the other, he must first gain some knowledge that the other does not have, in order to properly guide and, if the need arises, best the one or ones beneath him."  
"Or perhaps just gain the support of the bears in the wood, so if his equal should question the supposed authority, there would be muscle and ferocity behind his rule."  
"That, Gatekeeper, is tyranny, not leadership. If a man cannot win power by being a better person, in feat or mental maturity, he enlists into the army, does he not? He earns a position for himself there, and much support by the army-men, and perhaps the subjects of the ruler. So if he whispers that the ruler is unfairly taxing, who is there to enforce the ruler's denial? Certainly not the army, for could it deny the truth of its hero's words? Thus the ruler is overthrown, and the so-called hero becomes a dictator, and now the people are taxed unfairly. Who is there to challenge him? A family, stripped of everything but their lives? Or perhaps a few graves, or ashes scattered about a town square. Who can say what would happen to a deposed royal?"  
"Who can, or who will, Ruler?" Pluto did not let herself smirk, though the flavor of one was in her words.  
  
"T'was a rhetorical question, Crystalbearer." A name seldom used towards Pluto, for Keeper of the Crystals usually took precedence over simply Crystalbearer -- which she was, Pluto reminded herself, unconsciously touching the Garnet around her neck. "Why are you here? Why are your eyes hungry on my baby?"  
  
Sailor Pluto drew herself up, wrapping her years around her like a cloak of authority and wisdom, though her heart trembled at being matched against this woman.  
  
"I have many duties, Keeper of the Halo," it was a mocking title. By all rights, Serenity wore the Halo, but her seldom use of its power was a spot for criticism, "and it wastes time to explain them."  
"But, Time Senshi," Serenity smiled innocently, "don't you have eternity?"  
"You do not, Ruler."  
"Then speak."   
"Please, Serenity, may I see the Silver Halo?"  
"May I inquire as to why?"  
"Assistance, but not in boosting power." Pluto's words were clipped and even. "The natures of some things as powerful as that, because of their seldom use, are hidden even to me."  
  
Serenity placed her daughter in the crib, calling the royal nanny back into the room to watch the baby. As the Queen exited the room, an extra shadow trailed her.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Alone, Serenity was passed into the Chamber of the Halo without question. Once inside, Sailor Pluto dropped her cloak of darkness. Her eyes passed slowly over the room for the first time.  
  
Runes of power were engraved in the walls, spiraling to the center of the ceiling where the culmination of power glowed slightly, waiting to be used. A pedestal waited underneath the Power. The Halo was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Power down, Senshi." Serenity commanded quietly. This was her ultimate throne; here was her greatest crown. Pluto obeyed, touching the Garnet at her neck and murmuring simple words for the senshi power to retract into the Crystal. She still held her Staff. "You may not keep the Orb with you, Princess Sestuna." The mother of two chided her gently. Setsuna did not understand but she obeyed, tucking the Time Staff into its subspace pocket and sealing it off completely.  
  
Followed by the older but lower-ranked girl, Serenity moved over to a pool of silver. She smoothly knelt in front of it, once again imitated by Setsuna. Words slithered across the walls as her right fingers upset the smooth silver. Setsuna gasped softly when the ruler's hand came out, slender digits coated in a slightly solid silvery substance. Her own ancient voice repeated the words as Serenity painted runes across the princess' forehead. Her entire right hand dipped into the pool as she rose, alone, to trace certain runes on the walls, the only entryway, and the pedestal. The words twisted and twined, becoming something Setsuna couldn't have repeated if she had tried.  
  
The Power and the silver-lined Runes beat with the Queen's voice, brighter and brighter until the light at the pinnacle of the domed ceiling was too much for Chronos' daughter to bear, and she closed her eyes, refusing to cower to the ground. The Runes on her forehead protected her, absorbing the light that would have surely burned her to the bone.  
  
When she could open her eyes again, Serenity was no longer simply Queen of the Moon. She shone intensely, but only looking at her could one's eyes bear that light. Above her head in a purely..Silver..light blazed a ring: the Silver Halo. Serenity herself had changed. Her eyes mirrored the pool of silver she had drawn the Runes from; her once white hair now had the semi-solid semi-liquid quality of the silver. A Terran asked if it invaded her being, but Setsuna said it was the Halo's Power solidified into Serenity's physical matter.  
  
"Halo-Queen," Setsuna croaked, pressing her forehead to the ground before rising to her knees again, "would bringing a Crystal or perhaps two be fatal here?"  
"Which Crystals, Keeper? You know them better than I."  
"Halo-Queen," Again she bowed, "the Silver and Solar, to see how they would react to the Halo."  
"I am not ready for the Silver, Keeper. I do not wish to have that much power here with me, for the Silver Crystal is like a droplet of my Halo Power. The Solar Crystal may not come into this room under pain of death to you all!" She took a deep breath, "And possibly my death too."  
"Halo-Queen," She had not groveled like this ever, but it was required, "will it be the Princess Marigana who takes the Halo after you?"  
"I fear not. Marigana is my first-born, and ancient code requires me to give her my all, but she will take her father's kingdom. His blood flows more strongly in her, which delights him. He did not think we would have another daughter -- two daughters together, two daughters alone! -- so he lay with me again to gain a son. My blood is in Serenity, she carries my name, and my magic, and my kingdom. The Halo will not have Marigana."  
"Halo-Queen," She prayed the Runes wouldn't rub off onto the floor, though she knew that was a silly prayer, "my duty here is done."  
"Close your eyes, Keeper, but do not lower your head."  
  
Within ten Terran minutes, Setsuna was holding her Time Key, gazing at the remaining Crystals deep in her Mists.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Greetings to you, Queen Serenity, King Solaris, and the Princesses Marigana and Serenity." The shadows materialized into a suited Senshi in front of the waiting family, a few years after Setsuna's memorable visit. "I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Crystals. This is my decree: to Princess Marigana, daughter of Solaris, I bequeath the Solar Crystal and with it the right to her father's kingdom on the Sun, but none of the right to her mother's kingdoms, either on the Moon or her standing in the Alliance." Solaris almost growled in fury as he watched the brusque bonding ceremony of Marigana and her Crystal. "Also, to Princess Serenity, daughter of Serenity, I bequeath the Silver Crystal, a 'droplet' of the Silver Halo, and the right to her mother's kingdoms, including her rule of the Moon, her command of the Alliance, and her ability and right to wear the Silver Halo." The second bonding was as straightforward. "This will all be done as I say, and none can contest. I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Crystals, Senshi of Time." With that she left, allowing the royal family no words.  
  
"Serenity!" Solaris snapped at his consort, "Did you know of this? Our firstborn inherits the kingdom, all of it!"   
"Solaris, what can I do? She carries the blessings of the gods themselves, who are we to protest? Marigana has your kingdom; she has your blood dominant, not mine."  
"Goodbye, Serenity. I will see you at the next Convene. Perhaps you will see my daughter then, and perhaps not." He placed his hands on Marigana's shoulders, steering the girl out of the reception room just as she learned to put away her Crystal. Serenity stared longingly after her eldest child, a whispered blessing going with her.  
  
"Mama?" Little Serenity's voice rose in wonder, "How pretty it shines!"  
"Come, Sere'y, put it away. The other princesses are coming today, don't you remember?"  
"Oh yes! But where did Daddy and Marigana go? Shouldn't they be here? They are to become Marigana's court, aren't they?"  
"Did you listen to what the lady said before she gave you that Crystal?" Serenity asked softly, kneeling in front of her daughter.  
"I...I was listening, honest! I just don't remember..or, or understand!" Sere'y blushed.  
"That was Sailor Pluto. She's one of my advisors,"  
"Like Luna and Artemis?"  
"Yes, like Luna and Artemis. As you know, your father and I have two separate kingdoms, so what you would inherit and what Marigana would inherit wasn't quite clear. We couldn't decide on our own, so Sailor Pluto made the decision for us. She's a lot older than your father and me,"  
"And you should always listen to your elders?" Sere'y chimed in helpfully.  
"That's right. She gave Marigana a special Crystal like yours to help her rule your father's kingdom, and she gave you that Crystal to help you rule mine. The Princesses will be your court, not your sister's." She paused, "Now then, we have to get ready, and Mama has to talk to Luna."  
  
Sere'y – like the other child Crystalbearers before her -- put away the Crystal reflexively, and then she followed her Mother to her bedchamber, away from the parlor where the royal family had been visiting earlier.


	6. Gender Matters: the Ruby of Fire

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Six: Gender Matters (the Ruby of Fire)  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com  
  
Setsuna idly spun the glass case holding the remaining six Crystals, wondering which one to bestow next. Suddenly, her wards rippled, indicating an intruder. Hurriedly, she hid the Crystals, touching her Garnet and transforming silently.  
  
"Time Senshi?" The voice called. "Time Senshi!" As the figure came closer, Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed.  
"State your name and purpose." She responded, training her Orb on the shadowed figure.  
"Ares, God of War, to speak to you about a candidate for the Ruby of Fire."  
"Approach and be recognized." Her staff never moved. The man that walked out of the mists was indeed Ares. His hands were in front of him; his mouth twisted in a mocking smirk. "Ares, God of War, you come to speak to me about the Ruby of Fire?" With his nod, she raised the staff. "Well?" Reflexively, she made sure the mists blocked everything from view, especially the Time Gate.  
  
"Do you not have somewhere we can sit and talk like civilized people? Do you not offer your guests food and drink?" He stalled rather politely. Pluto solidified some of the mist into two chairs, sitting smoothly in one without looking back.  
"Sit, sir. I do not offer my guests food and drink. State your business; I have duties to attend to." She replied brusquely. Most gods preferred to entertain their guests before getting to the purpose of the visit; even Chronos wasn't this straightforward.  
  
"Fine. You have yet to choose someone to bond to my Ruby, yes? I suggest Noret, a distinguished warrior on the planet Azopt; you know where this is, yes?" Ares looked behind him, feeling the chair to make sure it could hold him before sitting.  
"I am aware of the planet Azopt and the warrior you speak of." And if she wasn't, she would be as soon as Ares left.  
"Ah, then you see my point! Don't you agree?"  
"I choose my candidates, sir, and then judge them as I will."  
"Yes...well...will you consider Noret?" This girl, this mystery place, none of it should set the God of War so off balance! After all, he was on the council who gave her this power, this privilege.  
"I will look into him, since you so highly recommended this warrior boy." Pluto conceded coldly. "Is that all?"  
  
"I would vary my Crystalbearers, if I were you." He was a God! How dare this half-divine be so rude!  
"I was selected for this post, not you, sir. Is that all?"  
"I would listen, if I were you!" Ares growled, leaning forward threateningly.  
"You are not me, sir. Is that all?" Pluto's face never altered. Ares leapt from his seat, looming over her. The mists wrapped around him and dragged him backwards. Pluto was again pointing the Time Staff at him. "You will leave now, sir, before I escort you out! You will not come back without invitation; you have been warned." His bonds released. He growled deep in his throat, but Pluto was still the picture of cold logic. "I will consider Noret, warrior of Azopt. Goodbye."  
  
Ares stormed away, calling over his shoulder, "If you don't choose Noret, girl, there will be consequences!"  
"Interfere with my duty and there will be consequences." She responded, just as she felt him leave the dimension.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Are we ready for the next attack on the Time Gate?" The man next to the dark throne asked.  
"Not quite, mi'lord. We need a little more time to ready our Level 2 Scout."  
"We don't have /time/ for your incompetence." The speaker's face showed no emotion, only his voice changed, grew thick with anger. If the shadows had not been so thick around the occupant of the throne, his face would be visible, twisted with irritation.  
"Forgive me, mi'lord. Just a little bit longer, please, just a little while."  
"My patience is growing thin,"  
"But the longer we wait, the more complacent the Time Gate Guardian gets!"  
"Spend your time and thoughts readying the Scout, not inventing excuses for your slowness. Go. The next time you are called, your Scout best be ready."  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Setsuna snarled to herself in frustration, growing bored watching Noret best another comrade in another tournament. If her armspan could reach between the two open doors, she would have grabbed them and physically slammed them shut. As it was, however, she contented herself with letting her mind complete the task.  
  
"Ares' words hitting home, Little Time-Lady?" Chronos asked easily, disregarding the threat of the weapon aimed in his direction. "Oh, right, I'm Chronos, your father, still the God of Time and such."  
"Don't mock me, Chronos." Her voice crackled petulantly.  
"So stop being a child and waiting for the surprise of what attack will come next. You can see all that goes on in Time, so use that power! Know everything, girl, everything you can."  
"Why? So I can uphold your aura? The only God never to be replaced, except by choice?"  
"So you can stop wasting your time offending important persons--"  
"You?"  
"Ares! I knew something was wrong when Ares stopped loudly boasting about this Noret human, and then Aphrodite comes whining to me..."  
"Why would she be involved?" Setsuna questioned sharply.  
"/Because/, you silly...silly...ach, I don't even know what you are! Because Ares is her favorite lover, and she does not want him to be moping about when they could be together!"  
"Your reprimand is over...Aphrodite's whim? Are we talking about the wards I have placed or are we talking about my choosing or not choosing Noret of Azopt?"  
"Both! Bond Noret, take care of your enemies, and learn some tact." Chronos' words were clipped, anger reigned in slightly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Chronos, I have realized what has been going on this whole time. There need not be a Crystal Keeper, simply a Crystal Bestower. Ares cannot be angry when I do not choose Noret. Ah, ah," When he opened his mouth to speak, she raised one eyebrow, silencing him, "because it is too obvious someone from the planet Azopt cannot fully accept the Ruby."  
"Is it, now? You'd think that the creator of the Ruby would know who could and who couldn't Receive it, but perhaps a half-divine woman has more knowledge than he?"  
"Each of the special planets -- you know the ones I speak of? -- have a certain Essence in their Lifecore. Each of the Crystals has a matching Essence. Thus, the soul most suited to each Crystal is the one most attuned to the corresponding Lifecore." When Chronos didn't reply, Setsuna allowed herself a smile and proceeded to make the Mists write the names of the eleven gods and goddesses who made Crystals, adding beneath each name the precise planet and Crystal attributed to them. Chronos irritably waved his hand through the words, disrupting them. "I thought you eleven would have realized this? Why else would I have been appointed as the Keeper?"  
  
"If there's no other way..." Chronos floundered, confused. He had appointed her to keep the others from ruining his own Crystal and to keep his power clean. There was no mixing there, all of his power of Time flowed through his blood.  
"If you couldn't see something that obvious, Chronos, then perhaps it is a good thing you are giving up your vigilance here." The glare he shot her could've made Ares' heart quiver.   
  
Setsuna smiled, the corners of her lips turning upwards, revealing sharp gleaming teeth.


	7. Triple Bonding: Death&Rebirth, Sky, Sea

_Wow I'm so horrible; I haven't updated in ages! Writer's block has been murder for months, and I finally got this out, so if it seems a little rough, forgive me, I forced myself to write it. Anyone still reading this, I've posted all the revised versions of earlier chapters, so that I got more of the storyline I wanted in them. Even though the story remains at a total of 7 chapters for the moment, this is a new chapter! I combined the two Golden Crystal chapters into one. I skipped the Love & Nature Crystals (Venus & Jupiter, respectively) because they would be overly similar to the Fire & Ice ones, and their reasoning had already been explained.  
  
I'm not trying to slight Mako & Minako, promise, they'll be in the rest! I hope I'll be able to post quicker, 'cause now I actually have an idea about what will go on now that all the Crystals have been bestowed and such, and it's summer so I don' thave major school things weighing down on me.  
I might post another songfic soon, I've got it mostly written. So, yeah, be on the lookout for that!  
_

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Seven: Triple Bonding (the Amethyst of Death & Rebirth, the Aquamarine of the Sky, the Turquoise of the Sea)  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com  
  
"Does anyone know what this is about?" The King of Uranus boomed at the other monarch. The King of Neptune shrugged and shook his head, casting a worried glance at his wife. She still looked a little pale, he thought, and wasn't nearly recovered enough to be here.  
  
The ornate doors to the grand parlor swung open, the herald scrambling to announce the visitors.  
"The Monarchs of Saturn--"  
"I'm sure they know. We /were/ all invited, after all." The third king said, brushing dismissively past the servant. "Go see the other princesses, Hotaru." The young girl nodded, her black braid swinging gently against her dark purple dress. Lavender diamonds glittered on her fingers as she waved in greeting.  
  
"Where is your wife, sir?" Queen Uranus asked gently.  
"Resting, at home. You know how weak she's gotten, since the..loss." He responded tightly, waiting for the well-polished sympathy expected from finely bred women. Instead, a person caught his eye: a newcomer, her arrival notable only by the complete lack of movement in the room as she did so.  
  
In one hand she held a great white staff, shaped like an ornate key that had been stretched and enlarged until the eye took a moment to realize what it was supposed to be. The corners of Sailor Pluto's mouth sloped downwards, and the Staff disappeared from her grasp. She knew the Garnet Orb could not be here when she relinquished the last three of her Crystals.  
  
"You are wondering why you are here, together. The call came from summons you could not ignore, for reasons they can not explain." Sailor Pluto stepped forward, tracing a path between kings and queens, queens and princesses, circling around the tight groups. Sixteen eyes followed the black-clad senshi along her looping path. "Perhaps now you are even worrying about the safety of your wives, your husbands, your children..." Pluto had returned to her arrival spot, pivoting smartly on her heel to face her guests again. "You were all present at the last Convene, you heard the others from your Solar System stand and tell of their children, the gifts bestowed to them by some shadowy unnamed person -- a messenger from the gods, perhaps?"  
"The Crystals..." The Queen of Neptune breathed, one hand reaching out for support.  
"Here I gathered you...your children," Pluto's red gaze shifted, her feet carrying her towards the princesses.  
  
"Firstly, to Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, I give the Amethyst of Death and Rebirth. The two twist and turn, but you will always know their distinctions." She murmured the bonding words, moving on. "To Haruka, Princess of Uranus, I give the Aquamarine of the Sky. Your desire for speed and power will be met in this Crystal, but be careful." Another transfer, "And to Michiru, Princess of Neptune I give the Turquoise of the Sea..." Sailor Pluto paused, staring at the young girl, "You know your soul. I have nothing more to say." A final transfer, and all the Crystals were gone.   
  
Across the solar system, a series of souls clicked, a hyperawareness of some tranquility they didn't recognize registering in their selves. Pluto sighed softly, eyes unfocusing momentarily, as the bonded Crystals linked across space.   
  
"Now, Kings, Queens," Pluto faced the parents once more, her brusque tone turning their wondering stares away from the new Crystalbearers towards their guest, "if you would be so kind as to retire from this room. I still have business here, but not with you." The King of Uranus bristled, but his fellow rulers of Neptune and Saturn nodded.  
"As you wish, madam." The five monarchs exited.  
  
"Ma'am?" Hotaru was the only one of the three to put her Crystal away, "Who are you?"  
"I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Time Gate, daughter of Chronos, Bearer of the Garnet of Time and the Garnet Orb, and formerly Crystal Keeper." Hotaru opened her mouth again, but a look from Pluto shut it. "Listen: you three are the last to Receive, considerably older now than the others were when I bestowed their Crystals. You three won't be as complete as the others, perhaps, but no matter...you will find out in time. Go on, Haruka, Michiru, you need your Crystals no longer." Pluto admonished. She closed her eyes, remembering.
>
>> ..:Flashback:..  
  
"If you'll notice, Setsuna, we've given you a gift." The three ladies were hidden in the most part by the Mists. One was shapely, lounging easily as if on a couch; another was shriveled, hunched over by age; the third towered over the others, hand hovering protectively over the first.  
"What? Who are you?"  
"Your Key, child." Setsuna's eyes flicked over the Staff; at the top was a red sphere. "It is the Garnet Orb -- one of a set of four Talismans." The tall one lectured.  
"The other three you'll call on us to give, when the time's right, and you always know when that is, right cherie?" The speaker stretched, shifting on the couch.  
"When you bestow the last three Crystals, she means, little bird." The old one's quavery voice twisted through the air.  
"You can't bring your Orb when you call on us--"  
"--the universe would end--"  
"--and Time would be out of order--"  
"--and that would be bad." The didn't speak quite in unison, but with one train of thought.  
"How can I call on you if I don't know who you are?"  
"Call for the kindly ones, cherie."  
"We're always listening, especially to one like you." They disappeared with a laugh.  
  
..:End Flashback:..
> 
> "I call on the Kindly Ones -- the time is right, and your Talismans are to be given." Pluto murmured, too low for the three younger girls to hear.  
  
"I said she'd always know when the right time was."  
"It took you long enough, didn't it, my birdy?"  
"Hush, sisters, we are not here on a social visit." Again they were shadowed, as if all the light in the world couldn't reveal their faces, as if they didn't have faces to reveal. "The last three Crystal Bearers, the first to hold a Talisman, together at last." The old one sighed softly.  
  
"Last with the Crystals, last with the Talismans--"  
"You did wait 'til an appropriate age, very perceptive, cherie."  
"Hush!" The crone snapped. "Three Talismans, three Crystal Bearers. A mirror, a sword, a glaive. You three are charged with protecting the others, particularly whichever Crystal Bearer rises in dominance over the others."  
  
"Our Setsuna doesn't count." The tall one added smilingly.  
"But you should not gather unless there are times of great need -- three together is dangerous, all four will soon spell disaster."  
  
"A mirror," The three spoke together; Michiru's hands cradled the cool silver handle, staring in wonder at the perfect reflection of the glass.  
"A sword," Haruka automatically moved into battle stance, testing the heft of the glowing blade.  
"and a glaive." The staff was already taller than Hotaru by itself; the huge curved blade topping it dwarfed her small stature, yet she held it with ease and authority, as if she were born to hold it, and perhaps she was.  
  
The three who are one did not say goodbye; they simply were no longer there.  
  
"The other Crystalbearers, no doubt, will join together. Their powers will be more instinctive, because they Received earlier, but do not envy them." Pluto said quietly, "for you have been given a second task. I would not speak of these Talismans to many, my sisters, gifts from the gods are not to be taken lightly. I will be at my post... Goodbye, and good luck." Pluto's bow was mirrored by the other three, and then she was gone.  
  
"Well." Haruka spoke softly. "I guess this is hello and goodbye." Her eyes lingered on the exquisite Michiru, feeling a spirit grounded enough to hold her own airy soul in place.  
"Yes." Hotaru responded briskly. "I will leave at once; I suggest you do the same, Princess Haruka. With these Talismans, an extended stay on Neptune could be dangerous." She smiled slightly, "I do wish I could have gotten to know you two better though..."  
"Good luck, then." Michiru awkwardly clasped the girl's hand and watched as she exited the room quickly. Her calm seafoam-green eyes turned to the blonde left in the room. "To you too. I would say I hope we see each other soon, but I do not know if that would be a wise wish."  
"It's just a wish." Haruka shrugged dismissively, "Nothing to it."  
"I wouldn't say that." The Neptunian princess voice was low, grave, and her steady gaze followed the soon-to-be sky senshi out of the room.  
  
"Michiru?" A questioning voice broke the young royal's pensive silence.  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"What did...who was...what happened in..." The queen didn't notice Michiru's small smile as the girl held up her hand to stop her mother's stumbling inquiries.  
"If you were meant to know, Mother, don't you think you would have been permitted to stay?" Sheer willpower held in the laughter at her parent's confused expression, "Do not ask questions of me I am not going to answer." She ducked a curt curtsey and walked out of the room, stilling her father's questioning with a request to be alone.   
  
The seas of Neptune are nothing like their more predictable counterparts on Earth, nor their entirely docile sister on the Moon. Nothing on Neptune is on the coast, for the coastline changes daily. Whirlpools and tidal waves are as commonplace as ordinary waves, Michiru mused as she walked along the beach. She knew her bodyguards would be nearby, but her wish for solitude would keep them out of sight. The almost green waters lapped at her feet, soaking the soft slippers made of rich satin. The stone cupped in trembling hands pulsed in response to its element, and Michiru found herself wading, wading, waist-deep in water. People were visible on the shore now, calling her with worry and duty in their tones. The sea called to her as a mother to a child, now, to this child of ten with wisdom in her words and grace streamlining her movements.   
  
"Take me to them." She whispered commandingly, Crystal in hand. The water lifted her up, set her on the rocky land with gentleness. "I am fine." Her voice raised, regally nodding at her servants, "And I am returning to the castle now." They disappeared from view again, some more clumsily than others.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Hotaru knelt next to her mother. The weakened monarch opened bleary eyes, seeing pools of black surrounded by irises of purple. She blinked again, the face of her only child coming into focus. She closed her eyes in pain, seeing only the cold blue flesh of her recent baby.  
  
"Go. Let me alone."  
"No, Maman." Hotaru replied cooly but emphatically, "You are fighting a losing battle. You know death has loosed its grip, and you cannot join my brother."  
"No..." The word was but a moan.  
"Please, Maman. We still need you."  
"You need no one. You never have." The woman spat, "You didn't even nurse as long as most children."  
"I do need you. Everything I know I learned from watching you."  
"/He/ needed me, and I didn't save him!"  
"It was not your fault. You will join him someday, we will all be united in the afterplaces, but not now. Papa needs you as well."  
"That man!" Tired eyes flickered open, "Hasn't even visited!"  
"He watches while you sleep, afraid that if you see him, you will say goodbye and slip away forever. His fear is irrational, however. You are not even close to death anymore."  
"Even this room has heard whispers, my girl, of a gift you have received. Could you give me what I desire?"  
"Why should I interfere? If you are not meant to die now, why should you?" She smirked, "Even the doctors have noticed your immense recovery. You cannot hide it any longer. Maman...return to life." Hotaru bent over the pretending invalid, brushing her lips against the others', "You have much to live for." Her smirk had softened into a genuine smile.  
"As you insist, daughter." The woman admitted grudgingly, "May the day not be too far that I hold my other child."  
"Is the day ever far or close? We get a lifetime, nothing more, nothing less." Hotaru's voice lowered for her own ears alone, "Except some of us."


	8. A New Breed of Senshi

_If you haven't read the new chapter seven and the revised versions of the other chapters, do so before reading this one! I'm considering revision of this one, but I can't think of a good way to make it flow better...so be warned it's a little choppy, maybe rushed. But two new chapters so close together!  
This chapter is dedicated to Rune, who emailed my lazy butt and got me writing!_

> Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter Eight: A New Breed of Senshi  
Email: crystalstarr89yahoo.com  
  
"Luna, can you make sure that Sere'y will be ready to greet her court?"Queen Serenity ordered softly, not raising her eyes from the treatises on her desk. Everything Queen Serenity said was an order.  
"Yes, My Queen." The woman bowed, waves of deep purple hair swishing as she exited.  
  
"Artemis, how is the ball coming?" She dipped the sharpened point of the snowy swan quill she held into an ink pot, scratching out a comment in the margins of one of the documents before her.  
"Excellent, Your Majesty." He paused, knowing her next question.  
"And who has responded to the invitations?" Her hand shook, then paused.  
"Of course, the royal families and the high nobility of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are coming. Saturn's queen is coming; Neptune and Uranus are sending their queens and princesses. Pluto's monarchy declined."  
"You sent the invitations to Earth as I said?"  
"Yes, Your Highness! They have not responded." Her silver eyes turned to him, meeting his pale blue ones, and he took a deep breath, "King Solaris of the Sun will attend the ball alone." She nodded slowly, eyes turning back down to the papers.  
"Very well. Carry on." She didn't notice as he bowed and exited, quill going back to the inkpot. Her hand trembled, and the quill went skittering out of her grasp across the table. It was only expected, she scolded herself, of course Solaris wouldn't bring Marigana. It wasn't a surprise. The queen pressed the heels of her hands into her closed eyes, trying to picture a fifteen or sixteen year old version of her first-born.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Dymion, we should go! Or at least you should let Endy and I attend!" Gaia pleaded, the silvery parchment used on the Moon clutched in one hand. The Earth King raised his head slowly, fixing his wife with an intense green gaze.  
"Why?" His slow baritone voice held an obstinate note.  
"Because he's a Crystalbearer just like the others! He should have the same opportunity; you know that's what this is! It has to be! Training..or something.."   
"He will not bend knee to some slip of a girl."  
"Queen Serenity is not asking that! It's a ball in honor of the Crystalbearers as well as Princess Serenity and her new court -- which are not all the Crystalbearers! The princesses of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune are not part of the court."  
"Gaia, I will not go."  
"Fine." She sighed as if defeated, mind already forming what she would tell him when she and Endymion returned from the ball. "I won't keep you from your duties." He waved a hand negligently in her direction; she bobbed a fraction of a curtsey and left.  
  
"Where is my son?" She demanded of the lady-in-waiting trailing after her.  
"I believe the prince and his generals are in his library, Your Highness."  
"Good. Go see that my lunch is readied in the gardens." Without waiting for an answer, Gaia continued to Endymion's library unaccompanied. She slipped into the room, quickly shutting the oaken door behind her.  
  
"Mother." Endymion rose, dipping his head to kiss her hand. The four men he had been sitting with stood hastily, bowing.  
"Be at ease." She commented delicately as she chose a seat for herself. Relieved, the four men who had quickly become her son's closest confidants sank back into their chairs. Endymion moved to sit at her right. "Your father does not wish to attend the ball on the Moon. However, he only said that /he/ would not attend -- he does not mean for us to attend, my son, but we will." Her voice was low, barely carrying the few feet to the newly promoted generals. "I believe you have a right to go; the ball is being held partially in your honour." Her blue eyes -- the same eyes inherited by Endymion -- burned brightly with excitement. "I mean for your generals," her eyes flickered over to the men in question briefly, "to accompany us. We need an escort in any case. None of you will mention this, preferably not even to each other. I will arrange everything. Now then, I came in here to invite you on a retreat for a few days, since we have seen so little of each other lately. Your generals are coming with us because they are pledged to go everywhere with you. Dymion knows I have been itching to try out the new transport craft he had made for me. Thankfully, just to show off our technology, the Elysia has space travel capabilities. You must /not/ reveal my plans to anyone. Do you understand, Endy?" She gripped his hand fiercely.  
  
"Yes, Mother. I understand perfectly." He smiled brilliantly at her, "I always wanted to see the Moon Kingdom, and what better time than at a ball?" His easy words reassured her.  
"And you four..." she trailed off, struggling to remember their names, "Kunzite and.." The silver haired one tipped his head, indicating his identity. He spoke but a word or two under his breath, and the others chimed in.  
"Zoicite."  
"Nephlite."  
"Jadeite."  
"Yes." She nodded, "My son trusts you, and I am doing the same."  
"It is our honour, my Queen." Kunzite assured Gaia. A quiet knock sounded, followed by the entrance of several of Gaia's ladies-in-waiting.  
  
"Your Highnesses," they curtseyed together, "my Queen, your lunch is served."  
"Thank you." She rose, followed by Endymion and the rest. "I am looking forward to our vacation." She kissed her son on the cheek and exited, trailed by her familiar retinue.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Sere'y sat quietly at her vanity as Naru, her handmaiden, finished tying the complicated knots of the twin royal odangos. The young red-haired servant carefully settled the princess' coronet among the golden strands of hair.  
  
"Aren't you all dressed up?" A lilting voice chuckled.  
"Marigana?" Sere'y's eyes widened.  
"Send your maid away so we can talk." She flashed her teeth in a semblance of a grin, even rows of white teeth blinding.  
"Naru? You may wait for me in my parlour." Sere'y said calmly. When they were alone, she began speaking again, "Are you and Father here for the ball?" She asked eagerly.  
"Of course not. Daddy, Father," she corrected smoothly, "will be here, but I'm going back to the Sun. He doesn't even know I'm here. I just decided that with all the confusion of guests arriving for the ball, I could slip in and slip out without being noticed. Besides, I expect balls on the Moon to be amazingly banal."  
"Oh no! There's always dancing, and music,"  
"That's generally what makes a ball, Sere'y." Marigana's acid sarcasm burned through Serenity's excited tones.  
"...and pretty ladies in magnificent gowns." She concluded softly.  
  
In another part of the castle, a cleaning servant stumbled into the presence of the Moon Queen, curtseying awkwardly.  
"Your Majesty, Naru sent me to inform you that Princess Marigana appeared in Princess Serenity's bedchamber to speak with our Princess."  
"Marigana?" Serenity began hurrying away.  
"Your Highness! Queen Serenity, we don't have time for you to--" Luna called, breaking off when the monarch turned a corner, "go running off." Her shoulders slumped in dejection.  
"She'll be back in time. She always is on time." Artemis murmured into Luna's ear, squeezing her shoulders affectionately.  
  
Marigana and Sere'y laughed uproariously, clutching their sides. When they sobered enough to speak, Marigana took the lead.  
"I really must go; what if your maid went running after Mother?" A delicate shudder passed through her frame. "Come, give your big sister a kiss." Sere'y dutifully embraced her sibling, pecking her on either cheek. Marigana tweaked one of Sere'y's ponytails, and then was gone.  
  
Queen Serenity burst into the room, wide eyes looking around wildly. When she saw her heir was alone, she regained her composure. Her nose clogged with traces of Marigana's heady perfume, and a note of irritation crept into her voice.  
"Aren't you ready, Sere'y? It's time."  
"Yes, Mommy," the endearment slipped out, covered quickly with a more refined "Mother." The younger Serenity tugged on her silk slippers and followed her mother to the vaulted white room they would meet their guests in. Luna breathed a sigh of relief when both monarchs walked in. They took their places on their respective thrones, not paying any attention to the ever-empty throne on the queen's right.  
  
"They should be here shortly, Your Majesties." Luna informed them quietly. As if on cue, the gilt doors swung open. The herald looked confused, but his voice carried loud and clear.  
"Solaris, King of the Sun, Consort of Serenity, Leader of the Silver Alliance and Queen of the Moon." The man was still shiningly handsome, Serenity conceded as he bowed slightly before the thrones.  
"You've grown, Sere'y." His voice was full and booming, his Rs slightly rolled. Sere'y thought her nickname sounded odd coming from this almost stranger, but hesitantly kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled at her nervousness and at the way her nose scrunched at the roughness of his golden beard, then he just as quickly ignored her. "Serenity." His lips barely brushed the back of her hand before he took his seat.  
"Solaris, what a pleasant surprise. I was not aware you'd be joining us before the ball and the following activities."  
"It's my duty." He grunted coldly.  
"So, Marigana's not joining us?" Serenity couldn't hide the hope glimmering in the small question.  
"My daughter has her duties on the Sun; she couldn't spare the time to visit." His lie was easy and could be believed, but a frown marred Sere'y's face when he uttered it. She barely had time to hide the emotion, however, before the doors swung open again. This time, the herald began the long list of names he had been especially practicing.  
  
"Hath, King of Mercury; Gnessa, Queen of Mercury; Ami, Bearer of the Sapphire of Ice and Princess of Mercury. Eros, King of Venus; Aphrodite, Queen of Venus; Minako, Bearer of the Topaz of Love and Princess of Venus. Pyronious, King of Mars; Neko, Queen of Mars; Rei, Bearer of the Ruby of Fire and Princess of Mars. Zytra, Queen of Jupiter; Makoto, Bearer of the Emerald of Nature and Princess of Jupiter. Amelie, Queen of Saturn. Taria, Queen of Uranus; Haruka, Bearer of the Aquamarine of the Sky and Princess of Uranus. Oceania, Queen of Neptune; Michiru, Bearer of the Turquoise of the Sea and Princess of Neptune.   
"Honoured guests, may I introduce Serenity the first, Chosen of the Silver Halo, Leader of the Silver Alliance, and Queen of the Moon Kingdom; Solaris, King of the Sun and Consort of Queen Serenity; Serenity the second, Bearer of the Silver Crystal, Heir to the Silver Halo, and Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Sun."  
  
Sere'y's curiosity barely showed in the blues of her eyes, her face almost as composedly serene as her mother's. She had met most of the people in the rainbow-coloured array; the visitors from the Outer Planets were new. The lone Saturnite caught her eye, a queer sort of melancholic waiting hovered under her projected eagerness to meet the other royals. The four girls who had pledged their lives in service and fealty to her several years earlier also caught her attention; apparently they would be staying on the Moon longer than the others. Naru had informed her that she and the members of her court would have tea together immediately after the greeting ceremonies. Sere'y itched to be out of the stiff group of people, saying the right things simply by rote reflex.  
  
When everyone finally began to leave, escorted by servants to point out each guest's respective living quarters, Sere'y descended from her small throne, catching Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako before they could go and issuing a polite request that they would join her for tea. As expected, or required, they agreed and she led them to a small room next to the gardens with glass walls.   
  
As they settled themselves in the plush armchairs, Sere'y dropped decorum, tucking her feet up under her. After the maids had poured the tea and offered a variety of small foodstuffs, she waved them away almost irritably, but with a shining smile to soften the blow.  
  
"That's a wonderful view of Earth, Princess." Makoto ventured hesitantly, looking through the glass ceiling at the pale blue and green ball in the sky.  
"Just Serenity, please." Sere'y flashed a grin, refraining from mentioning her mother's odd petname. "Wait until you see her at night; she's beautiful. The sunlight washes her out sometimes." True to Lunarian form, the princess' blue orbs shone with admiration and a queer sort of affection when she looked at the planet, Rei noted.  
"I thought that your father stayed on the Sun. I guess I was informed wrongly?" Minako questioned.  
"Oh no, Father stays on the Sun, but with so many honoured guests coming," here she flashed them a laughing grin, "he felt the need to be here."  
"And the Princess Marigana? Is she coming?" Ami inquired politely.  
"No." Sere'y responded simply.  
"So, only two Crystalbearers didn't come. Princess Marigana, who holds the..." Minako's face screwed up as she tried to remember her lessons, "Solar Crystal, and Princess Hotaru who holds the Amethyst of Death and Rebirth." Ami didn't notice herself nodding in confirmation of what the blonde said. A silence fell over the room, an awkward thing, born of none of the five really knowing each other.  
  
"Is everyone looking forward to the ball?" Sere'y supplied helpfully. They all murmured affirmations, but Minako launched into a full-blown description of her dress and the trouble she had getting the seamstress to make it /just/ as she wanted it.  
"Oh I know just what you mean!" Makoto exclaimed, "It's like they don't understand we want something inventive -- something not in 'planetary colours' is out of the question, and even a different style is frowned upon."  
"But then you look at all the ladies who are fitted by the same seamstress, and their gowns are brilliant -- obviously why the seamstress is fitting the princess -- and you think, why can't my dress look like that? I don't look nearly as remarkable as she does."  
"But our attire symbolizes our place," Ami injected quietly, "for centuries the formal wear of people in our positions has been simply...elegant."  
"So? Maybe at one time they were the best of the best, and now they're outdated." Minako fired back.  
"Good thing red is my favorite colour," Rei smirked.  
"My gown isn't traditional." Sere'y commented almost to herself. "I had a new one designed for this ball."  
"What?!" The others exclaimed, eyes wide.  
"Why not break tradition? Mother did it all over the place -- marrying my father, creating the Alliance, splitting the kingdoms between first and second child. Why shouldn't I have something different? I'm not just a Moon Princess like my predecessors, same as you are different. We've all got something different about us; why be constrained to a role that can't contain everything we are?" Her words were light with innocence, purely her own simply logic.  
"But..what...?" Ami's voice trailed off, question unasked.  
"You know what I'm talking about." Sere'y responded confidently. "You can feel it, the link between us." They sat in silence, shifting awkwardly at the blunt phrasing. "More tea, anyone?" She lifted the pot helpfully.  
"Oh yes please, great tea, do you know what kind it is?"  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Michiru sat on the beach of the waveless Sea of Serenity, mouth twisted in disgust as she tossed the smooth round rocks that made up the beach into the water, watching with satisfaction the disarray caused when ripples from two different stones collided. How she missed the tumultuous waters of Neptune...  
  
She let another go, settling with a satisfying plunk to the bottom. She raised her hand once more, but another came whirring past her head, skipping once, twice, thrice, until it disappeared. She felt someone sit next to her and tipped her head to see the new person.  
  
Haruka's blonde hair was pulled into a tight braid hanging down her back, and her skirts were divided for riding astride. Sturdy boots crunched on the rocks at her feet. Her blue eyes stared openly at Michiru, taking in the way the princess' green hair waved down her back, the way the formal dress she still wore emphasized her aristocratic bone structure: her high forehead, sharp cheekbones, delicate arms and hands.  
  
"Think it's dangerous we're here?" The lanky tomboy asked idly.  
"They said three together was dangerous, not two. Hotaru took it upon herself to stay home."  
"Wish I could have as well." Haruka grunted, "I hate balls."  
"I'm sure you'll survive." Michiru replied drolly.  
"Maybe if you're there to keep me company." Haruka grinned brilliantly. Michiru blushed, feeling the flap of butterfly wings in her stomach, pushing up her throat as a giggle. She swallowed before it could escape.  
"Perhaps." Michiru rose easily, smiling down at her companion. "Then I shall see you tomorrow night."  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Dymion wishes us a good trip." Gaia smiled broadly at her son and his generals, "Even though he couldn't make it to see us off."  
"I know Father is busy." Endymion replied as they settled themselves for takeoff. Gaia looked over at the three ladies-in-waiting that were accompanying her, nodding at the one with seniority. The cultured matron stood, gliding towards the pilots' chamber. When she returned, she nodded almost imperceptibly at the queen.  
  
They sat in silence as they felt the liftoff from the ground, and then later the burst from exiting the planet's atmosphere. Gaia squeezed Endymion's hand tightly, almost bursting with excitement.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"My Queen?" Luna's voice quavered as the servant who brought her a message left the room.  
"Yes?" Serenity's voice held a note of caution.  
"A few more guests have arrived in time for the ball; well more than a few, but a few highly notable ones."  
"Who?"  
"Queen Gaia of Earth, along with her son Endymion and his four generals Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite. Apparently Queen Gaia is saying that Prince Endymion bears a Crystal."  
"What?" Serenity set down her work, turning fully to Luna, "Bring the queen and her son here, along with my daughter. We shall see about this." She paced the length of her study impatiently, stopping only to greet Gaia and Endymion warmly. "I must say this is a surprise! I am delighted you could attend!"  
  
"You need me, Mother?" Sere'y curtseyed slightly.  
"Queen Gaia, Prince Endymion, this is my daughter Serenity. Serenity, these are Gaia and Endymion, Queen and Crown-Prince of Earth. I am told he bears a Crystal." Sere'y studied the boy; tall and tan, with unruly dark hair cut much shorter than was en vouge and stormy ocean eyes, almost the same as his planet. She felt a slight kinship; perhaps he really did have a Crystal!  
Endymion eyed the heiress critically; a little slip of a girl, his father called her, and he was too correct. At the beck and call of her mother, she seemed spineless, even if she was alluring in some strange way.  
  
"What Crystal do you have, sir?" Her smooth voice invaded his mind, but he clamped down on his thoughts. She was too pale for him anyway.  
"The Golden Crystal."  
"Mmm." She nodded thoughtfully.  
"Do you not think I have one?" He realized, bristling, "Is that what this is about? Then, here, I'll /show/ you." He concentrated, summoning his Crystal the same time she called hers. He held it aloft towards her, but she did not reach for it or even lean forward to get a better look at it. The Silver Crystal began to glow brighter, and she /looked/ into him.  
"He is telling the truth. He has had this Crystal for as long as I have had mine, as long as my court have had theirs." She reported dutifully.  
"Thank you, daughter. You may continue preparing for tonight."  
"Thank you, Mother. I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance, your majesties." She curtseyed again, her Crystal gone, "Forgive me if my clumsy words offended."  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Sere'y fidgeted impatiently, waiting for her moment of entry into the already-started ball. Naru fussed with her coronet, tilting it this way, then that, smoothing away any hairs she knocked out of place. As if sensing it was almost time, the girl slipped out of the way, muted in the shadows.  
  
The ornate doors -- ancient carved mahogany brought from Earth -- were pulled open, and Sere'y heard the herald begin her long string of titles. She began her descent into the ballroom.  
  
Rei paused in her conversation with Artemis, eyes widening -- the Moon Princess hadn't been joking when she said she had a new dress! Rather than being cloaked in the fussy hoop skirted stark-white gown with its to-the-chin lace color and bothersome lace tufts at the cuffs, not to mention the prominent crescent moons marching across the hemline, Sere'y drew everyone's eyes.   
  
Her dress was smooth ivory satin -- if Ami had called the old dresses elegant, obviously she had never imagined a gown like this! -- with a modest scooping neck. Its sleeves were bare caps of the softest, most delicate lace. Golden thread decorated the neckline with whirls and swoops: interlooping circles. Pearls decorated the pleasantly form-fitting bodice, leaving the swirling skirt unadorned. Her brilliant golden hair waterfalled out of the twin odangos. The fey girl smiled brilliantly, cerulean eyes seeming to connect with every last person in the ballroom.  
  
Sere'y quietly made her way to the royal dais, greeting her parents respectfully. Solaris stood, colour among the pale Lunarians, and took his daughter's hand. They moved into the crowd on the dance floor, and the symphony struck up a dignified waltz.  
  
"That's an interesting outfit you have, Sere'y." His use of the nickname was as if he had once been forced to call her that, and so had forgotten her full name.  
"Do you not approve, Father?"  
"Just not traditional, that's what I'm saying."  
"Tradition does not make something the best it could be. I thought you would know that." His silence radiated displeasure. "How is my sister?"  
"Busy." He responded curtly, but a twinkle of affection shown in his eyes, "She makes a good Princess."  
"Yes, I am sure she does. It is a shame that she could not attend, since this ball is in her honour as well."  
"Shame." He echoed reflexively. As the song ended he ushered her stiffly back to her mother, dropping her arm almost gratefully.  
  
"You know what your mother said. Better to just go get it over with." Jadeite muttered to his prince, sipping a bubbly wine then biting back an oath about its weakness.  
"Fine." Endymion snorted, handing Jadeite his glass and striding towards the thrones. His long legs outdistanced any others vying for the same dance, and he bowed before the three thrones.  
  
"Princess Serenity, may I have the honour of this dance?" She nodded assent and placed one delicate hand in hers. He marveled at how tiny it was, how crystalline the bones seemed, how alabaster her skin appeared against his tan. They positioned themselves just within the edge of the dancers; he placed one hand lightly on her waist, the other still clasping hers. She let her free hand raise the edge of her skirts so she could move, and they began to dance.  
  
"Have you enjoyed the Moon so far, Prince?" She asked earnestly.  
"I haven't had time to do more than be inspected," his mouth twisted in a wry smile, "and prepare for the ball. Home certainly looks different from here."  
"Have you seen Terra -- excuse me, Earth," Sere'y couldn't believe her slip-up. Earth had ceased to be known as Terra millennia ago; the word did not mesh well with the natives' tongue, and every planet's people had a right to name their own home, "at night? The Sun washes her out during the day."  
"No I have not." Endymion arched an eyebrow at the blush that had risen in her cheeks after her mistake. "Do not be embarrassed, Your Highness, I do not take offense."  
"Please, just Serenity." A small smile flitted around her lips.   
"Serenity, then." He said thoughtfully, tasting the word as the song drifted off.  
"Come, let me show you." She stated, abruptly breaking his thoughts. Instead of allowing him to escort her back to her parents, she walked in the other direction, so he followed. A potential dancing partner halted her progress, but she smiled and promised him a future dance before continuing on.  
  
She glanced back at Endymion, finding his eyes briefly, before slipping out onto one of the grand balconies. When he caught up with her, she was leaning across the balcony rail, peering up into the heavens.  
  
"Look." She breathed. He rested his forearms on the railing, looking up. What he saw took his breath away. His planet /shone/, white and blue and brown and green, almost pulsing with life. The earthlight bathed Sere'y in its glow; her eyes lit up with awe as she gazed upwards. Endymion managed to look to her from his home, and he was again entranced.  
On a will of its own, his hand reached out to brush her cheek. She shivered at his touch, turning to face him.  
  
"I should bring you back inside -- there are many who would like to dance with you tonight." He said, voice detached.  
"Mmm." She nodded. He offered her his arm; her hand hovered in the crook of his elbow, reluctant even to touch his jacket sleeve.  
  
Seafoam eyes watched the two disappear back into the swirling confusion of the ball, following their progress until they were swallowed by the crowd.  
"She is special, that one." A cool voice whispered in her ear. Michiru whirled around, confronted only with a smiling Haruka.  
"Yes, I feel it too. I believe she is the one that we must watch over. I would pledge fealty to her."  
"Except?"  
"We cannot afford to force our way into the close knit group of a lady's court, much less another princess' court. Let the Inner Planets' senshi do that. We have other duties."  
"Yes." Haruka's eyes never left Michiru's face, burning brightly in the shadowy edges of the almost deserted balcony. Michiru eyed the other critically; the long flowing blonde hair did not suit Haruka's sharp features. She should have styled it up, or perhaps back at least. "Why aren't you dancing with all the others?"  
"Perhaps I don't enjoy my choice of partners here. Why aren't you?"  
"Perhaps for the same reason." As they lapsed into silence, Haruka picked up with the inane talk of ladies, "Your gown is lovely." She mentally kicked herself for saying something so banal, but she reached out to touch the sleeve. "Soft, at least." Her hand trailed down Michiru's arm, caressing the long musician fingers briefly before Michiru pulled away.  
"Thank you." She gripped the balcony railing discreetly, almost trembling.  
"Looks as though someone wants my company." Haruka said grimly, looking over Michiru's shoulder.  
"Anyone in particular?"  
"My betrothed." The Sky senshi replied lightly, attempting a ladylike glide over to his side. Alone, Michiru shivered, remembering how her insides had knotted at the girl's touch, willing her heart to slow to a normal rhythm.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Do you understand everything I have told you?"  
"I believe so..." Serenity absentmindly tangled her fingers in one of her long lavender ponytails.  
"Good. My time is up, your advisor is coming to tell you that the girls are assembled."  
"So Prince Endymion did not stay?"  
"You shall see, Halo-Queen." And Serenity was alone again, but only momentarily.  
  
"They are waiting for you, My Queen."  
"All eight of them, Luna?"  
"Prince Endymion and his generals are in conference with the Earth Queen, Highness. I believe there is some indecision on whether or not they can remain with us."  
"I see. Well, we should not keep the princesses waiting. I believe that Princesses Haruka and Michiru are departing this evening." Serenity rose, taking the lead to the chamber where the Crystalbearers waited.  
  
Artemis jumped guiltily away from the young Venusian, standing there innocently with the remains of a bewitching smile fading from her lips. He hurriedly took his place at a small writing desk, Luna hovering nearby possesively.  
  
"You will take note of everything that takes place for the Bearer of the Solar Crystal?" Serenity said placidly, making Artemis stammer an affirmative answer. "Alright, then." Serenity cast her silver gaze on the assembly. Sere'y and her court had bonded quickly, almost too quickly, and Haruka and Michiru stood a little away from the group, coldly regal. "Your Crystals have given you the power to become sailor senshi, great warriors to protect our people and friends."  
"Champions of the Alliance?" Haruka suggested impudently.  
"As you see fit, Princess Haruka. You may have begun to learn some of the ways in which to use your Crystals -- I can only suggest, for I do not have a Crystal of my own to know how they function. I do know, however, that you may use them to power up into a stronger, faster, and more powerful version of yourself. A more direct communion with your Crystal, if you will. If you have your Crystal on your person, it is a simple matter of touching the Crystal and saying the correct words."  
"Which are?" Makoto asked impatiently. Serenity smiled lightly.  
"In your case, Princess Makoto, you would say 'Nature Power, Make-Up.' Do you see how to alter it for each Crystal?" A round of nods. "Now, none of you have ever transformed. I believe you have all seen a traditional senshi costume once...let me see if I can refresh your memory. Breeches, a tunic, a short jacket?"  
"In black." Minako supplied.  
"Correct. I believe that you do not have to use this traditional costume, that you may transform into something else, but also whatever one of you uses, the others must all use as well."  
"What's the basis for that statement, Your Majesty?" Ami spoke up.  
"The way that the first user of the traditional senshi costume imagined it should be is the way that it is."  
"Huh?" Sere'y's eyesbrows came together in a look of confusion.  
"The first person to power up into a senshi imagined his or herself in that garb. They assumed that was the best clothing for someone in their position." Setsuna had always been a spartan woman.  
"So why don't we have to stick with that?"  
"You are a new generation of Senshi; you must invent yourselves as you will."  
  
"I have an idea." Sere'y said quietly, but firmly.  
"I will wear whatever you will wear, Princess." Rei responded immediately. Surprisingly, Michiru was the next to agree. Haruka followed thereafter, looking a bit bewildered. The remaining girls murmured their agreement.  
  
The Moon Princess pulled her Crystal from where she had put it on a necklace earlier -- the day that Endymion had shown his Golden Crystal to her -- pulled it from under her dress. She cupped it in her hands, concentrating hard.  
"Silver Power, Make-UP!" A collective gasp came from around the room.  
  
Sere'y stood there in a queer white leotard with an extremely short ruffled silver skirt connected low at her hips and a large square silver sailor collar. Ribbed white material barely capped her shoulders. A large gold bow was set on her chest with the Silver Crystal winking in the middle of it; another bow was set on her lower back where her skirt was attached to the leotard, its tails trailing down almost to her knees. Crescent moons glittered at her ears. White gloves covered her to the elbow, accented gold at the cuffs; white heeled boots followed her slender leg to the knee, where they were tipped in silver with a gold crescent moon in the middle.  
  
Ami was the next to try: "Ice Power, Make-UP!" Her skirt & collar were a cobalt blue; the bows and boots were an icey silverblue. Her boots and gloves had cobalt accents. The main difference was the tiara-like object added to the ensemble: a cold V of gold with a blue jewel at the point, resting on her forehead.  
  
"Sky Power, Make-UP!" Haruka's skirt and collar were a sky blue, her bows being yellow. A light blue stone resided in her tiara. Her boots were only to mid-calf, slouchy blue things.  
"Nature Power, Make-UP!" Everything but Makoto's bows were a jungle green, including her tight lace up mid-calf boots. Her bows were a brilliant girly pink.  
  
"Sea Power, Make-UP!" "Love Power, Make-UP!" Michiru's skirt and collar matched her hair, with her bows being an oceany blue. Venus was completely done in orange, including the bow holding back her hair. They both wore ankle boots: Michiru's in aqua-green and Minako's in orange.  
  
"Fire Power, Make-UP!" Rei was in red from her collar to her high-heels, except the purple of the bows on her chest and back.  
  
Ami blushed, trying to smooth her skirt longer with her hands. Minako bounced about the room, flouncing in her miniskirt.  
"I love them, Serena!" She squealed their new nickname for the princess in glee. Haruka executed a few sequences from her martial arts training.  
"As ludicrious as they might look at first, Sailor Moon, I believe they work perfectly."  
"Sailor Moon?" Serena repeated in confusion.  
"We are the sailor senshi, are we not?" Uranus asked, remembering the Crystal Keeper calling herself 'Sailor Pluto.'  
  
"Senshi, I want you comfortable with your transformations by tomorrow. I unfortunately do not have any more time until next week, but Artemis will be overseeing your training. You will meet on the sparring grounds at nine in the morning. Good luck." Serenity smiled at the group before exiting, already almost late for another meeting.  
  
"What about Princess Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked, looking curiously to Luna.  
"She will be informed of the events here." Luna said evenly.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Sailor Pluto forced a sliver of the Mists into a solid shiny surface, glancing at her new outfit in the make-shift mirror. She snorted in derision -- /this/ is what the Moon Princess came up with? Ridiculous! She looked more like a harlot than a warrior! Still, the Amythest Bearer must be informed, and she had taken that duty upon herself.   
  
She slipped into Hotaru's chamber as the princess worked idly on a needlepoint, alone.  
"Princess Hotaru."  
"Yes, Sailor Pluto?" She recognized the voice immediately, replying before she even looked up. Her eyes widened.  
"I take it you have noticed my change in attire. The other Crystalbearers met today, and this is the senshi fuku they have chosen, in varying colours, with varying accessories." From her Sailor Moon-look alike boots to her sailor collar, Setsuna still wore black. All black, except for the white of her gloves and leotard. "To transform, touch your Crystal and say 'Death and Rebirth Power, Make-Up.'" Hotaru did so, standing there in a deep purple fuku, glaive in hand. "Thankfully both Sailors Neptune and Uranus transformed at the same time as other senshi, so they had the opportunity to hide their Talismans before anyone noticed."  
"Sailor Pluto? Did you design the first fuku?"  
"Yes." She responded stiffly.  
"I thought you would be more creative than that." The comment had Pluto's eyes bulging. Saturn detransformed instinctively, resuming her needlepointing. "My governess just stepped out to relieve herself, she should be back soon. Should I be prepared to introduce you two?" Pluto shook herself out of her momentary shock.  
"Of course not. Goodbye, Princess Hotaru."  
"Until next time, Pluto." Hotaru's prematurely grave voice slightly warmed with her smile at the older woman. "I am sorry I had to miss the ball."  
"I am sure there will be others. It was very..responsible of you. But why did you send your mother?"  
"It would have been too impolite to send no one; only the planet of Pluto may get away with that. My mother I could trust to be diplomatic and to cover the fact that she does not know why I could not attend." When she finished speaking, Hotaru looked up, but Pluto was gone.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Serena and her court had been informed that Artemis would be arriving late to their practice -- something had cropped up that needed his presence. There was a short bench and a chair on the edge of the sparring grounds -- most every seat in the castle had been used in other places for the vast amount of visitors that had arrived for the ball. Makoto sat in the chair, Minako perched on her lap. Ami and Rei were shoulder-to-shoulder on the bench, with Serena sprawled across their laps, eyes closed in mock sleep.  
  
Endymion and his entourage filed into the sparring grounds; Gaia had departed for Earth the previous day. His eyebrows raised at the scene in front of him; a blonde man stepped up to him, murmuring. Endymion's full laughter resounded through the room. His eyes skimmed over the supposedly slumbering princess, landing on the raven-haired girl.  
He drank in her beauty, unabashed when she arched a single eyebrow at his scrutiny.  
  
"Ouch, look at that one. The Martian princess, if I remember right." Jadeite again spoke.  
"You do."  
"Wildfire at night, I'd bet." His eyebrows wiggled as he chuckled. Enydmion gave no response, then smiled coldly.  
"I'll let you know."  
"Endy." Kunzite said sharply, warningly. "I warned you before. It's bad enough with all the commoners at home -- that scullery maid, remember, the one who claimed she was with child? Do you want that to happen with an interplanetary princess?"  
"You obviously were castrated as a chlid, Kunz." Endymion's voice was slashed with mockery. "How can you look at all the women in the world and not feel the need to bed down at least one of them?"  
"It's called self-control, My Prince, and you would do well to learn some restraint!"  
  
Rei was breathless; his eyes had not left her since he walked in the room.  
"Ooh, is that the Earth Prince and his guards? What did they call them, generals?" Minako's voice bubbled, too quietly for the men to hear. "Talk about yummy. Look at the one to his right, farthest right. Silver hair is /sexy/."  
"Kunzite, Mina. His name is Kunzite." Serena mumbled, yawning. "We should not have stayed up so late last night."  
"None of us are falling asleep, Odango Atama." Rei smirked. Minako rose, swaying over to the newcomers.  
  
"Prince Endymion, is it?" She said boredly.  
"Y, yes." He had heard whispers of Venusian magnetism -- they lured men to their beds and killed them to drink their blood, or so the stories on Earth went..come to think of it, every story involving off-worlders had an ending like that -- but he felt his blood stir in a different way when she turned her eyes to him.  
"And you, sir," She practically purred, stretching on tip toe to look at his eyes and not quite making it, "you must be General Kunzite."   
"That's right." He didn't stutter. To his credit, he didn't stutter. Her eyes slid down his face to his lips. She smiled sultrily.  
"I wonder if you're...everything I've heard you to be."  
"Mina.." Serena's voice drifted over to them, "Don't scare off our guests."  
"Oh, Serena, I'm not scaring them...am I?" She winked.  
"Uh, no. No." So he stammered. A little.  
  
"Good to see you could join us, Prince Endymion." Artemis entered. "You have been informed of our meeting yesterday."  
"Yes."  
"Good. On your feet, ladies, and transform." The men all shielded their eyes at the intense pulse of multicoloured light, gawking at the scantily clad women before them. Endymion's eyes once more found the fire senshi, shamelessly roving her form. "Prince? Have you tried transforming?"  
"Once or twice." Endymion shrugged.  
"Well?"  
"Golden Power, Make-UP!" Sailor Jupiter could not hold in her laughter. He wore a stunningly fitted formal black tuxedo, along with white gloves, a white domino mask, and a black silk top hat. A black cape with red lining -- curiously matching Rei's fuku -- was attached at his shoulders with jewels that looked like the Earth seen from the Moon at night. In his right hand he held a black cane.  
  
"So, should we call you Sailor Earth?" Mars smirked. "You didn't want to wear our sailor fukus?"  
"Sailor Mars, we will address the prince as Earth Knight." Artemis admonished. "Thank you, generals, for coming. You have all been trained in the art of combat, and you will be excellent sparring partners for the senshi." Now everyone realized that he was not dressed in his usual formal wear, but in loose pants and a simple white tunic. "Now, let us go through some basic hand-to-hand combat techiniques..."  
  
**Several hours later...  
**  
"Alright, one more time. This time...Mercury against Jadeite, Venus against Nephlite, Earth against Jupiter, Moon against Zoicite, Mars against Kunzite. At my whistle..." The shrill sound pierced their ears. The room was filled with the sights of couples punching, kicking, feinting, blocking...  
Endymion lunged forward, managing to tackle Jupiter to the ground. He pinned her wrists with his hands, straddling her legs so she couldn't move. Her eyes narrowed as his triumphant smile, and then he screamed.  
  
"Jupiter, what did you do?!" Moon shrieked, running over to the two, leaving Zoicite standing there dumbfounded. Endymion stood, staring at his smoking hands. They were red and cracked, oozing oddly melted blood and skin.  
"I..he..I needed him to let go." Jupiter replied weakly.  
"I think...you used lightning and fried his hands." Artemis said slowly, staring in badly concealed revulsion at the prince's wounds. Moon took Endymion's hands in her own.  
"If we don't do something about these fast you'll never use your hands again." {Please...} she closed her eyes, {Let me do something, let him be healed.} Unknown to her, the Silver Crystal at her chest glowed, and Endymion's hands quickly knit themselves back together, the pain evaporating.  
"Sailor Moon?" He asked quietly. Her eyes flew open, landing on his hands.  
"I.." she looked over at Jupiter, "I needed him to be healed."  
  
"I think that's enough for today. Same time, tomorrow morning." Artemis nodded, leaving without another word. Moon stared at the bloodstains on her gloves.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Naru's timid voice came to Sailor Moon's ears.   
"Yes, Naru?"  
"You have...a visitor, Princess."  
"Who?"  
"I am not to say, Your Majesty. The, ah, same visitor you had before our guests arrived." Serena's eyes widened as she hid a smile.  
"Thank you, Naru." She took a breath, turning to the others, "If you will excuse me..." She hurried out of the room.  
  
"She should have detransformed." Venus laughed, following her own advice. Briefly the room was filled with colour as everyone else imitated. "I for one could use a long bath..." Her blue eyes darkened as they traced Kunzite's well-muscled body in his trim grey suit. "...otherwise I'll be sore tomorrow!" She finished cheerfully, linking arms with the still-shaken Makoto and fairly skipping out of the room.  
  
"My lady..." Endymion touched Rei's arm, "As it seems my hostess is busy, may I entreat upon you to show me around? I still haven't had a proper view of the Moon."  
"I suppose." She sniffed, but took his arm and together they left the sparring grounds. Kunzite glowered in their direction.  
  
"Generals!" He snapped, tone clinical "I am relieving you of your training duties today! I believe this...sparring was sufficient."  
"You can say that again." Jadeite muttered, touching the shiner developing on his right eye. Kunzite grunted, spun on his heel, and stalked out of his room. The white cape signalling his leadership over the other three swirled as he stomped out his agitation through the palace halls.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"I hear you chose our senshi fukus." Marigana sneered, selecting a bottle of wine from one of the many gift baskets in Serena's parlour.  
"Yes." She had detransformed as soon as she entered the room, seeing Marigana's look of scorn.  
"I should have known something that fluffy would be you, though it is a tad risqué for Mother's pretty little princess." Not seeing any glasses, Marigana took a swig straight from the bottle. "This is good stuff. Want a sip?" She held the bottle towards Serena.  
"Um... why are you visiting?"  
"The Sun Council threw another fit today. They insist that if Mother doesn't have a son, then a nobleman must be chosen to rule by my side. They can't deny that I must be the Queen of the Sun, but they would make my status only symbolic. Take away my power, my birthright! As if enough of it hadn't already been stolen from me..." Marigana shot her younger sister a hot glare.  
"Sister...you know I had no part in what happened when we were younger. Won't they be looking for you on the Sun?"  
"Yes. Why else would I come here?" Marigana laughed bitterly, failing to notice the tears in Serena's cornflower eyes.  
"I don't know. Why else would you?"  
"I think I've let them stew in their own juices enough. Serves the jerks right." She paused, "I'd love to take this with me, but too tracable." She set it down on a small side table in the room. "Until next time, Sere'y." Serena watched the tall indomitable figure of her sister disappear.  
  
"Why else would you come here indeed? It's not like you'd want to see me..."  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"And down this left corridor are the royal chambers, where Queen Serenity, Serena, and the girls and I sleep; to the right you would find the royal library..." Rei babbled nervously. Endymion looked neither left nor right, keeping his eyes on her. She felt a spark of anger that he wasn't even listening to her. "And straight ahead, where I'm leading you, is the torture chamber. I expect we can get the guards there to let you try a few of the rarer mechanisms. Won't that be lovely?"  
"Lovely..." He echoed nonchalantly.  
"Which one would you like to try?"   
"Try..huh, what?" He blinked, "Uh, I don't know, whichever you enjoy the most." He smiled brilliantly. Her breath caught in her throat; the words she had been going to say came out in one small squeak. "Which one is that, Princess?"  
"Uhm, I'll let you decide when we get there." She managed a smile for him. He leaned over, lips brushing her ear.  
"As long as you're the one torturing me, I'm sure it will be..pleasurable." They continued their walk, Endymion silent, and Rei with her repitition of the sights.  
  
"And this, I believe, is where Queen Serenity's guests from Earth are staying. In that case, Prince, I shall leave you here."  
"You're allowed to walk me to my room? Or close enough." He chuckled as they stopped the the beginning of the corridor his and his generals' rooms were in. "I thought I'd walk you..to yours." He turned to face her, dangerously close.  
"Oh no, Prince--"  
"Endymion."  
"--Endymion. Certainly you know it is not right to allow a man so close to ladies' sleeping quarters."  
"Certainly." He raised one hand to tilt her face towards his. "Do you agree with that old etiquette rule?"  
"I..." Her violet eyes widened as she felt his breath on her lips. "I... you don't."  
"Perceptive." He murmured, brushing her mouth with his. Her arms came around him to steady herself, causing him to chuckle again. "Like what you feel, my lady?"  
"Of course not! You are indecent, sir!" She snapped angrily.  
"Then I'll stop," He pulled his head back, and to her fury she felt her neck crane forward, following him. "Or is that not what you want?"  
"The last thing I want is you!" She fired back. Quick as lightning, he was kissing her, harder, deeper this time.  
"Really?" He drawled, short of breath.  
"Really!" She responded, pulling his lips to hers again. "I'd rather die than touch you!" She swallowed a moan when he dropped his head to kiss her neck. Before he could taste her again, she pushed her way out of his arms. "I need to go. I haven't all day to waste away as I desire." Her voice lowered on the last word.  
  
"Prince Endymion, Princess Rei." Zoicite bowed after he rounded the corner. The delicate general ignored the glare Endymion sent his way.  
"Until next I see you, gentlemen." She murmured politely before taking her leave.  
"Damn you, Zoi, always come in at the wrong time."  
"The right time, I would say, Endy. But then you like your women fast, don't you?"  
"Shut it." Endymion growled, running a hand through his ebony hair in frustration.  
"I agree with Kunz on this one. Stay away from her; you could be getting in deeper than you can imagine." Zoicite warned, placing one hand on the other man's shoulder. Endymion irritably shrugged the hand off.  
"I know what I'm doing." Zoicite could only watch as Endymion walked away, disappearing into his room with a thundering slam of the door.   
  
"No, Endy. You don't." Zoicite sighed softly to the empty hallway.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Kunzite was lost, hopelessly lost in the uniform halls of the Moon Palace. He had been too furious earlier to notice where he was going, and now he was wandering aimlessly, hoping that he could recognize something soon.  
A door not too far in front of him creaked open, revealing the Venusian Princess clothed only in a thick orange towel wrapped around her body.  
  
"Serena!" She called merrily through the hall, "Can I borrow--" Her voice died as her eyes found Kunzite.  
"Excuse me, Princess, but I'm lost..."  
"Oh no," She smiled, "I think you're in just the right place." Her laughter echoed against his steely calm façade. "But if you'd like to go back to your rooms, keep going that way." She pointed with a thumb behind her. "When you come to one of the bigger halls, take a left. I think you'll recognize things from there."  
"Thank you." He bowed slightly, skirting past her and hurrying along the path she indicated.  
"You should get lost more often!" She yelled at his retreating back, giggling.

_AN: Alright, a lot happened in this chapter, so it may come out a little jumbled. Sorry! Maybe I'm trying for too many plot advancements in one chapter? It should get a little more smooth after this one, though! Review?_


	9. Consequence

Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth   
Chapter Nine: Consequence

"I need to be alone with my wife," Dymion's stern baritone sent the servants from the room. Gaia didn't raise her eyes, though her hands shook as she tended her needlepointing. In her heart she thanked him for the privacy, for she knew what he had come to do. "Gaia. Your disobedience pains me."  
"Technically you only said that you wouldn't go, you did not clarify about Endy and I, so really,"  
"Wife, you knew you were going against my wishes, and still you went. My son and his generals have not yet returned, and I have not yet fathomed a way to retrieve them without risking the ire of the Lunarians. You have put me in a bad place."  
"As you put me in one! I signed no treaties; I gave our son to no one. I did nothing against Earth politically. I allowed the rest of the system to see that our son bears a Crystal, is that so wrong?"  
"We do not treat with members of the Alliance, Gaia." His hands, so large and familiar, took the delicate cloth from his wife's hands. Carefully he put it away for her.  
"I know why you have come, Dymion." She stood, her blue eyes staring into his. They stayed that way, bodies close, but bereft of an embrace. Then the Earth Queen turned her back to her husband. "Go on; the laces shouldn't be hard for you." It was the last thing she said while he stayed in the room. She bit her lips, a cry of pain only escaping them once. As she lay, aching, on their bed, Dymion paused in the doorway. His voice was soft, but it reached her ears.

"I, I am sorry, my wife." And with a heavy sigh he left their bedchamber. Gaia let the tears come, then, the sobs that pained her bruised, beaten body. She had heard the shame deep in the king's voice as he had apologized. This was not something he enjoyed, but the court would have talked if he had let her get away with disobeying him like she had done. He had no choice, but her king was a good man, and to beat a woman shamed him. She knew he would not share their bed again until her bruises healed and her physical shame had dissipated.  
A soft hand stroked Gaia's hair.

"He is a fine man, my queen. He asked me to attend to you. It was a hard thing for him to do, I could tell from speaking to him." Gaia's eyes had spent their tears, and she turned them to the woman seated on the bed next to her. It was her most trusted servant, a woman who had tended the noble as a mere girl. The wrinkled face and calm brown eyes looked at Gaia with no pity, just needed reassurance. "He has spared your face and most of your arms. This will not be hard to hide."  
"Does it matter, Kythri? Everyone in the court will know of my punishment." Her eyes closed against the tears that threatened again.  
"My queen, if no one knew of your punishment, there would be no reason for the king to have punished you in this manner. You know it was not his choice to handle things this way." Gaia felt the bed lift as the older woman stood. Gaia's ears strained for where Kythri went, but the servant was trained to be unnoticeable, and she was very good at it. Gaia felt the familiar touch of Kyrthi's hands as a cooling salve was spread over her bruises.  
"I only hope he does not punish Endy when he returns," Gaia said with a whimper at a particularly deep bruise.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

A week and a half of vigorous training added to her already busy schedule, Serena knew she should be exhausted, but she could not sleep. She had been hours already lying in her bed, eyelids refusing to close, to grant her the darkness she needed for slumber.  
They had been very cautious in training ever since the Jupiter incident. Serena knew in her heart that those powers were the ones that mattered the most, those were the ones that they were being called to use, but they needed to find some other way to hone them. It had been terrifying to see the Earth Prince so disfigured, so horrifically wounded. It had been instinct and the Silver Crystal that had told her what to do, how to take his hands in hers and knit the flesh back together.

Serena in frustration abandoned her bed for her balcony. There in the dim Earth light she sought respite from insomnia. She loved her mother for designing the palace in this way; her balcony looked over her private gardens. Since she was five, Serena had weaned the gardners away from this garden, choosing instead to work on it herself, only occasionally handpicking one or two helpers whenever her schedule didn't permit her the time to tend it. It was beautiful, especially by Terra's light. Serena smiled, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the blue-green planet.  
Muffled voices reached her ears, breaking the silence she was so accustomed to. Who would dare profane her space? Who would enter the Princess' garden without permission? Serena ducked behind her balcony railing, peering out at the two figures who entered within the gardens' grounds.  
Even at that distance the distinctive short hair of Prince Endymion was recognizable, and no one but Rei held themselves with that much haughture. Silently Serena touched her Crystal, muting the glow as she transformed. Her sharpened senses brought the figures into focus, their voices into clarity.  
Endymion pressed Rei to him, his lips ravishing hers hungrily. With equal fire and passion, Rei tangled her fingers in his hair, clutching the man. His hands were at her dress' bodice, his lips slipped down her neck, down her collarbone...

"Endymion! No." She roughly pulled his face to hers in another kiss. He lingered there for some time before dropping back down towards her bosom. "Endymion! Won't you be content without that?"  
"You tempt and tease, woman, and then deny me what you offered?" Endymion's voice was rough, his hands even more so.  
The Moon Princess had seen enough; she detransformed.

Serena struggled to shut the thick doors to her balcony, and upon realizing they would create too much noise, she simply released the heavy curtains, placing a barrier between her bed and the gardens. Her face was flushed as she slid back between her welcoming covers.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"How under Terra's light was this facility built so quickly?" The question exploded in amazement from Artemis; eyes wide he took a few wondering steps into the chamber. "And it really works the way you say, Majesty?"

Queen Serenity's eyes were calm, close to fatigue, though she nodded with approval as her own eyes scanned over the sterile room. "It works exactly as I say, Artemis. I deemed it a necessary addition to the training of our senshi; your story of Sailor Jupiter made that clear. It was not difficult for me to create." Artemis' eyes found his queen again, searching her impenetrable public facade. There were no signs of stress, no signs of forced support. She seemed, on the contrary, more buoyant, especially serene, if needing a little rest. His eyes going over the incredible facility once more, a small shiver ran from the base of Artemis' neck down his spine.

"It is, indeed, perfect for the training, Majesty. I will introduce it tomorrow, though I am sure we will need time before we are accustomed fully to it."  
"Of course," Serenity's fingers flicked away his hesitation, "it is yours to use as you will. I am glad it pleases you. You will be sure to let me know how the training progresses with this new addition?"  
"Most certainly, Majesty." Artemis bowed. Serenity nodded approval and made her exit. Artemis wondered at the room for moments more before proceeding to the connecting control room that Serenity had showed him. If he were to draw up a training schedule around this facility -- and simply from hearing the description he knew he would -- then he best learn how to use it properly.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"My Prince, I understand that it would be beneficial for you to remain here for training, but you know it is dangerous to prolong our stay indefinitely. Your honoured mother made it clear that the king would be most displeased at our absence."  
"Kunzite," Endymion's voice rippled with amusement. The man was seated on the windowseat in one of the chambers in his suite, a book lying open on his lap, collecting dust as the prince watched the gardens out his window, "my dear general, Father would no more come to the Moon to retrieve us as he would abdicate his throne. I understand you haven't lived in the palace as long as I, but trust me, this vacation is a golden opportunity -- no pun intended. We should savour it."  
"Yes, my Prince, extended vacations are rare for you I know, but you must admit it would not be politically safe for us to remain here long."  
"I don't intend to live here." Endymion bit out snidely, arching his eyebrows at the silver haired general. Kunzite inclined his torso respectfully.  
"I shall make preparations to depart then."  
"Another three days, Kunzite. I'm not letting you run me home yet." Endymion's sternly set mouth curved into a smirk as the general bowed again in acquiescence.  
"As you wish, my Prince." He opened his mouth again, as if he would add some parting advice, but sighed and bowed again before exiting the room. Endymion ran his hand through his hair, agitated. He should be glad to be leaving; something about the Moon tickled a feeling in him he had never felt before, and he was still unsuccessful in identifying it. Besides, the situation with the Martian princess was just getting agitating. If she had decided to act on her own whim, she should damn well act on it!

A soft knock sounded on the door to Endymion's chambers. He ignored it at first, but when the knock sounded again, just as quiet and unintrusive, he knew it wasn't one of his generals at the door. He called out permission to enter, and one of the demure Lunar servants curtseyed her way into the room.  
"Her Majesty the Princess Serenity wonders if his Majesty the Prince Endymion would enjoy sharing tea in the Princess' gardens." Endymion almost rejected the suggestion off hand, until he decided it would be more beneficial to go than to mope about his room. He stood abruptly, leaving the book on the window seat.  
"I'm assuming you mean now. Lead on."

Endymion was surprised when the servant stopped at the entrance to the gardens, her face sliding into patient waiting. He recognized the gardens vaguely; they looked different in the day than at night, and he had never actually been in them. He felt a stirring of curiosity, first about the gardens, and then about his own curiosity. Princess Serenity came out of the gardens after a few awkward moments, Endymion wondering why he was still standing there.

"Prince Endymion, my apologies! I was just making sure everything was prepared." The Moon Princess' smile was brilliant, something like Endymion had seen that first night as she had gazed up at his planet.  
"Quite alright, Princess." He took her hand, bowing to place a light kiss on her knuckles. The slight hum that sang from her skin to his lips through his bones was pushed aside as Endymion straightened. "And, please, Endymion is fine. Honorifics get tedious, don't they?"  
"Quite, Endymion. Serenity is fine, as well." Her smile emphasized the natural curve to her lips, as well as making her blue eyes shine, hypnotic. Endymion tucked her arm in his and gestured towards the garden entrance. "I thought that, considering your planet, you might enjoy seeing my garden. I have the most delightful array of flora, and most are in bloom at the present."  
"Everything looks meticulously tended; your gardeners must be stellar."  
"They are, but you are mistaken, Endymion. This is my garden, and as such I tend it, as much as my other duties allow. I thank you for the compliment." That was impressive, Endymion admitted to himself grudgingly, as was the garden itself. "Aside from enjoying this particular duty, it is lovely to have a place entirely my own. The palace is spacious enough, but sometimes it's hard to find a moment's peace. I am sure you understand; I have heard that Earth has a lively court life."  
"Yes, that it does, but what planet doesn't?"  
"You might be surprised at how many do not. Oh, not in this solar system really, unless perhaps on Pluto, but some of the other systems I have visited... well, Selene have mercy on anyone who has to stay in those courts long. You know that expression being 'bored to death'? That may actually be possible." Endymion's laugh faded in surprise as Serenity led him into the midst of some of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. They had come through the only entrance to this particular area: a square marked by four bush walls, covered in yellow flowers and white flowers. Serenity had left him standing there in awe as she glided towards the small table that had been set up towards one of the far corners. Her pale dress and golden hair complimented the impeccable blossoms around her. She turned towards him with a soft smile.

"I am sure you recognize the Terran yellow rose; the white flowers are called Selene's Cheeks. They compliment each other well, I have always thought, and it turns out they also grow well in company." Her voice broke his trance, and Endymion walked across to the table, holding Serenity's chair out for her. She took her seat and filled both their teacups.  
"It is a striking combination, Serenity, gorgeous to say the least." He took an appreciative sip from his cup.  
"Ah, the Prince enjoys flowers," Her cornflower eyes sparkled, "does he also enjoy his drink?"  
"Very much so," he wondered if his surprise at its taste had registered on his face, "I've never had anything like it."  
"The Princess of Neptune left some for me; it is apparently a favorite on her planet, and she was appalled I had never tried it. I personally was surprised at not having tried it myself." Serena inhaled the perfume from the pale blossoms, releasing the breath as a contented sigh."If you enjoy your flowers as well, Serenity, you would very much enjoy a visit to Earth, especially during the springtime."  
"The repute of Earthen flora is much to be admired, and if it were ever possible, if the opportunity were to arise, I would be honoured to visit your planet. She is so prominent in our sky... I must confess a curiousity." Her eyes had found the blue-green planet, blending in with the blue sky. "How long before you and your generals return?"  
"I fear our visit is only for a few more days. I do have a court to get back to, and lively as you mentioned before."  
"Of course. From the tales of Earth's, ah, vivacity you perhaps find the Moon a little lacking in outward frenzy, though I am sure you have found something interesting with which to occupy your time." Her look never changed, smooth and mildly pleased; she sipped her tea politely. Endymion did his best to dismiss his fears, surely this princess knew nothing. When she spoke again, Endymion didn't know if she was continuing the same sentence or not. "Though our training is enough to burn away any excess energy."  
"It would seem that way, and as for my generals that is true. When I am training transformed, it does the opposite. I feel all this energy and power in me, and sparring just isn't cutting it."

"Ah, I know of what you speak." Endymion raised his eyebrows at her. Rei had completely refused to speak of their Crystals or any other subject that suggested them. Then again, she hated speaking of anything that reminded her how 'wrong' their fling was. "It is one thing to hone our sparring; I for one have never trained in hand to hand combat past minimal self defense. Some of the others, the Princess of Jupiter for instance, have other backgrounds, but for the rest of us this martial arts training is quite beneficial. It is, however, a very incomplete exercise. I am sure Artemis has been working for a way to expand our instruction. Mother made it clear that we are to become well versed in our powers. The gods wished it so."

"That first day of transformation, Queen Serenity mentioned two Crystalbearers who did not attend?"  
"The holders of the Solar Crystal and the Amethyst."  
"The Amethyst..?" His voice trailed off, wondering what its sphere of influence was.  
"The Amethyst of Death and Rebirth, held by the princess of Saturn."  
"And the Solar Crystal? By the princess of the Sun, I assume."  
"Yes, my elder sister Marigana." Her words caused Endymion to cough a little of his tea back up. When he had cleared his airway, he swallowed another mouthful ruefully.  
"I was not aware that you had a sister. Elder you say? Why is she not here as your mother's heir?"  
"She is my father's daughter, as I am my mother's. Planetary intermarriage causes some odd shifts in power." An elegant shoulder rose and fell.

The movement brought Endymion's eyes fully to the princess' person. Her golden hair was in its usual twin buns, though she had tucked Selene's Cheeks in each, one blossom on either side. Her silken gown was of a shimmering pale blue with a wide oval neckline. No jewelry lay cold against that incredibly fair skin, though the smooth metallic crescent moon shone perfect gold on her forehead. Her blue eyes were smiling at him, even if her mouth didn't betray her mirth.  
"Ah, yes, the Sun King is your father. I had forgotten." In response to his comment she ran her fingers through one of her ponytails.  
"I don't take after him much, but there are still signs."  
"It is odd that your own sister did not make it to the celebration. What kept her?" Serena's quiet non articulated politically politely avoiding answer made Endymion change the subject. As they chatted about foods and drinks, the Terran prince marveled at this woman's impeccable diplomacy. He gave credit to her upbringing as the heir to, well, to galaxies.

"Do you ever feel odd, the only man to bear a Crystal?" Her sudden switch in topic caught Endymion off guard.  
"Not really, though it is odd don't you think that the monarchies on all the planets but mine would have only daughters. It makes sense for me to be a Crystalbearer because all of the heirs to the crowns of the planets are Crystalbearers."  
"It does make sense that way, but what do you mean about only daughters?"  
"Well I understand that if the Moon were to have sons, still the females would rule, but as for the rest..."  
"Not all of the monarchies are centered around male heirs. Jupiter, for instance, names the first born as heir to the throne regardless of gender. In the old days, the younger children could challenge the oldest to a duel for the heirship, but I think that has mostly died down. Fighting within a government isn't something the Alliance is really approving of, you know? Mars has another way of deciding who to inherit the crown; Princess Rei is not the eldest. Her brother Aories is her senior by at least five years." She could tell this surprised Endymion and smoothly re-entered familiar territory, "The Solar Kingdom is a strict patriarchy, sometimes more so than Earth. If I remember correctly, your mother was the eldest of only daughters, and the crown still passes to you through her."  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"In such a situation -- only daughters being born to the crown -- one of the highest male nobles would assume the crown, or the eldest grandson if there were any at the time of the death of the Sun King." Endymion opened his mouth to ask why Serena's sister was considered the heir to the Solar Kingdom, but before he got a chance to, the conversation had already drifted on to another topic and he felt it would be too awkward to backtrack.

When Serena went to refill Endymion's cup and found the pot to be empty, they realized how long they had been sitting there.  
"We must have been here for hours! How is it that some servant hasn't come by to pester us? Such an uninterrupted stretch of time is very rare at home."  
"Servants do not enter my garden unless there is something extremely urgent. There is only one other than myself whom I allow to enter at any time." Serena's eyes showed her contentment as she looked around her garden. "I do suppose that we have been here more than long enough to fall behind someone's schedule, and it is time to return to the palace."  
"That sounds reasonable." Endymion stood and offered his hand to her. With a murmur of thanks, the princess took it. Again the two shrugged off the resonance from their contact. Endymion tucked Serena's arm in his and they began along the garden path.

"You obviously value your privacy here very much; what is the punishment for entering the princess' garden without permission?"  
"As of yet, no one has been accused of such a thing. I spend much of time around the garden, tending it, escaping there, my bedchamber even looks over it. It would be foolish to enter without my permission. If such a thing were to happen, I suppose the punishment would be left up to my discretion. It wouldn't be so much a transgression of law so much as privacy." Serena's blithe tone was enough to hide her knowledge, though her words made Endymion's insides twist nonetheless. They had thought the deserted garden to be their place of privacy, when in actuality it seemed to be one of the most closely watched pieces of ground around the palace. The fears that Serenity knew something began to surface again.  
"I see. Hopefully you will never have to deal with such a situation."  
"Hopefully." Serena considered speaking further, but decided against it.

When they exited the garden, a servant was waiting for them. Relief washed through his eyes as the young man bowed.  
"Your Majesties." He waited for Serena's nod, "Princess, the governess and Princess Mars are in the usual solar."  
"Ah, yes. Am I quite late?"  
"Not yet an hour late, Highness." He bowed again. "Prince Endymion, if you are not too busy, Lord Artemis would like to speak with you." Endymion hadn't realized that their sparring instructor was nobility; he certainly had an interesting store of knowledge.  
"I would be pleased to meet with the man."  
"If it please, I shall take you to him."

Endymion turned to Serena.  
"Thank you much for the tea; it has been a most pleasant afternoon."  
"Of course, Endymion. You were pleasant company." Serena pushed down the thrill in her stomach when Endymion's lips brushed her knuckles. As he straightened again, a flicker of confusion danced in his dark blue eyes. "Good day, sir."

"Good day, Princess." Endymion gestured for the servant to lead the way. His mind raced over the few times that he and the princess had made actualy skin to skin contact. Though his logic tried to protest, he determinedly put down the strange sensations down to some Lunarian trait. So absorbed in his thoughts, he wasn't even sure what part of the palace he was in when the servant bowed and opened a door. The room was small: a desk to one side, a simple wooden chair tucked neatly beneath it, two plush armchairs next to the fireplace which was currently filled with a basket overflowing with violets. Artemis was standing by the fireplace, one hand on the mantle, his eyes on the violets. Instead of the simple clothing Endymion had always seen him in, the man wore a highly embroidered tunic and rich loose pants. His long white hair was tied back with cloth-of-gold. He turned around with a smile of welcome.

"Prince Endymion. Thank you for coming to see me. Please, have a seat." He looked past the prince and nodded at the servant. "That is all." The peon ducked a bow and backed out of the room, the lord's words fading as the heavy door was shut: "Prince, I trust you have been enjoying your stay here on..."

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Serena couldn't concentrate on her embroidering. The governess had left the room after their history lesson, leaving she and Rei alone in the solar working studiously with their needles. Her eyes kept finding the Martian again, studying her face. What was it that Endymion found so irresistible? Was it her eyes, their deep shade of purple, with all their empathy.. or her dark hair, like his.

"You're not concentrating, Serena." It could be her voice, Serena thought, it was certainly alluring, or at least it sounded that way. An inner voice chided her -- you know what he likes her for. Images of the two in her garden flashed briefly across her mind. It was a dangerous thing that her friend did, too dangerous. She leaned towards her and murmured,  
"He is charming."  
"Wh, who?" Rei's face had turned sharply towards Serena. The Lunarian could feel the other trying to press into her thoughts. She gave Rei a fierce glare, and the other girl shrugged half-apologetically.  
"Charming, intelligent -- I suppose you find him attractive."  
"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."  
"Stop being a fool, Rei. You know what could happen. Please, for your sake, for his -- Great Selene, for the Alliance's sake if for nothing else." Serena's harsh whisper carried all its ferocity to Rei's ears. She winced.  
"How do you know?"  
"My garden, Rei? You really thought that no one would see you there?"  
"I...I understand. Thank you, Princess, I seem to have lost my wits."

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

The Mists of Time were quiet, as ever. They rolled softly as if there were a wind in that dimension of nothing. The great stone doorframe held a picture of a lush Lunarian parlor, the younger Serenity and the Ruby Holder sitting close to one another on one of the sofas.  
Setsuna watched the two princesses with slight disdain.  
"Hypocrite," she muttered towards the fair-haired girl, "Or at least you will be."


	10. Moving On

_If there is anyone who reads this still, I am sorry I never update. For anyone reading this for the first time, I am sorry I never update. I fly out of the country tomorrow for six weeks. I can't ever get this story to completely die, so perhaps one day I will finish it. Reviews are appreciated, and are the best encouragement to continue writing. I hope you enjoy._

Title: Crystal Power  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter 10: Moving On  
Email: lilyelayne at gmail dot com

"It is said that you depart tomorrow, dear General." Her voice filled the room warmly, sounding of a smile. Kunzite wished only to ignore it, keeping his eyes on his book and pretending he had not noticed the other person in the solar. He heard the smile in her voice, though, and couldn't help but stand and turn towards her. Ah, Princess Minako, this day clad in a gown of misty grey silk. A collar of gold hugged her neck, balanced with her blonde hair falling loose around her shoulders and down her back. Kunzite bowed.  
"Yes, my Lady, we return to Earth on the morrow. Duty calls us home."  
"If it is duty, then mayhaps I can't hold offense that you have not yet taken my offer for tea, or lunch, or dinner."  
"I have been overly busy, my Lady, serving my planet and my Prince."  
"Not too busy to meet with Ami, General Kunzite." She was much closer to him now, when had she walked across the room? Kunzite had only been watching her blue eyes. She glanced down at the book in his hand. "Not too busy to read the records by one of the first Representatives in the Alliance."  
"Serving my planet and my Prince, my Lady." She arched an eyebrow. Kunzite's face didn't change, though his mouth went dry.  
"I would think that would include any chance you got to spend some time with the heir to one of the planets in your very own Solar System. Or perchance one of the members of Princess Serenity's court? The general of the Inner Planetary Sailor Senshi, those Crystal warriors?"  
"You have been named a General?" Minako smiled, lips curving into a satisfied smile at the emotion betrayed in his voice. "You are surprised. Every group must have a leader."  
"And would that not be Princess Serenity?"  
"Is Prince Endymion your lead general? He does not wear the white cloak of authority, I have noticed." Her smile was still there, small and understanding. "I do not see why you run from me. We are not so different. You know very well that Serena would not be the senshi leader. Our liege lords have other responsibilities, bigger things to concentrate on. It is our duty to keep them safe, no matter what the circumstance." Kunzite turned away, walking briskly to the other side of the room.

"I have heard stories about people from your planet, my Lady. Are they true?"  
"Dear General, I am no telepath. What stories have you heard?"  
"They say that Venusians have strange powers of charm and seduction, leading men and women to their beds to steal their secrets and drink their blood." His matter-of-fact tone made the story hurt that much more. If Kunzite had been facing the princess, he would have seen the unmasked shock in her wide blue eyes.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are they true?"  
"If you'll pardon me, General Kunzite, if I seem a little perturbed but I haven't had my fill of human blood today. What kind of story is that? Could you really believe that? Venus is a civilized planet of the Alliance!" Anger was replacing the sheer shock she'd felt. She had expected a little more intelligence at least from this man.  
"Yes, a member of the Alliance, but everyone knows that doesn't make you normal. Even the Lunarians aren't normal." He had responded in anger to her anger, and he expected a terrible backlash. Kunzite mentally cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, especially in the presence of this princess. He had to remember that she was a princess, a huge position in politics, not just a beautiful woman who had been driving him out of his skull.  
"If everyone in the universe were so concerned with everyone else being 'normal,' what a terrible place it would be." Her calm, cold voice made him face her once more. She was holding herself with an angry self-confidence he had not seen before. "'Normal' is quite possibly the most small-minded word I have ever heard you utter, General Kunzite. It might in fact be the most small-minded word in any language. Enjoy your reading." She left with the icy unthoughtful rudeness of someone of significantly higher rank.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Sailor Pluto smiled gently, sitting in front of the Gates of Time. The enormous stone frame held a picture of a pink-haired girl, no more than the age of five, cuddling a tiny purple kitten in her arms. As the little girl tried out different names for the kitten, the first of Sailor Pluto's alarms went off.

The image turned translucent, and then disappeared, revealing the ornately carved doors. Pluto stood, Time Key in hand. It could be just a lost soul; sometimes they touched the edges of the Mists. The first couple times she had gone angrily to the site of the alarm only to find nothing, or something that was worth nothing, could cause her no harm.

The second of the alarms went off. The intruder was obviously making his way into the Mists. Pluto obscured the Gates from view, hiding herself in the swirling fog. They were deep enough in now that she could feel them, feel exactly where they were, feel their every movement. Each breath taken disturbed the mists, and Pluto could feel it.

The creature paused, sniffing the air. Its head turned slowly, neck moving creakily. It let out a clack of joy when it turned towards Pluto's hiding place. Then the Mists cleared, and a shockwave of power knocked the creature off balance. Pluto was behind it, then, and she locked her arms around its neck.  
"Your masters should not send such small beings to deal with--" Her sentence ended in a strangled scream as the creature released a torrent of electricity that coursed through her body. It wrenched its way out of her grip, making the strange clacking sound it seemed to have in place of a voice. It pulled out a chain necklace that glowed darkly. Its clacking became rhythmic, as if it were chanting something, and it advanced towards Pluto with its arm outstretched. As it raised the necklace above her head, Pluto jerked away clumsily. The creature pursued her doggedly, its rough-hewn movements smoother than Pluto's spasms. She scrabbled away through the mists frantically, though she could feel the electric shock leaving her muscles. Just a little longer... The creature lurched forward, the necklace coming over Pluto's head. In the split second before it settled down past her hair around her neck, Pluto ended everything.  
The creature flew backwards, the necklace shattered. The look in its glassy black eyes was not one of terror, just confusion. Pluto quickstepped over to it and crushed its throat under her boot with disdain. When it was through dying, she hefted its corpse over her shoulder and went to the Gates.

It took no effort at all to find the moment in which the creature had been sent to attack her. She watched the scene play out, and after the creature had been sent through a dimension rift into the Mists, Pluto entered their time flow: corpse over one shoulder, Time Key against the other.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"It's not that I wish to leave, Serena, far from it, but with Aories ill my duties on Mars would remain unattended. It may be that I must return home, but only until he is well."  
"Of course, Rei, I am just concerned for our training as senshi. With the new facility Artemis showed us this morning, it seems as if we finally have a way of training our Crystal powers." The two women were making their way through the palace to their daily meeting with the governess. So intent on their conversation they didn't notice Endymion until they heard his words of greeting. As they replied in turn, he asked,  
"Where are you ladies heading that makes you so unaware of your surroundings?"  
"Lessons, Endymion, about the customs of Alliance member planets. Would you care to join us?" Serena smiled easily, though she hoped he would refuse. Anyone could feel the tension between him and the Martian princess, and that certainly would not be beneficial to their studies. His blue eyes had barely touched on the raven-headed woman, though, concentrating solely on Serena.  
"I'm afraid there is still much to prepare before our departure in the morning, so I must decline. But perhaps if you and Lady Mars would dine with me tonight"  
"I had been pondering a small farewell supper -- I know you do not wish for an entire celebration, but I was thinking perhaps you and your Generals could sup with my court and I? My mother it seems could not clear her schedule, but there is still a chance she could join us"  
"I shall see to it that my generals are not otherwise occupied this evening. Until then, Princesses." He bowed and continued down the hallway. Serena stepped closer to Rei, tucking her arm through the other girl's. They continued towards their lessons.  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
"No. I-- I've just been ignoring him. They are leaving tomorrow anyway. That should fix the problem."  
"Let us hope so." Serena followed her ominous comment with a reassuring smile. "Don't fret, Rei. The only way it wouldn't is if Terra joins the Alliance -- and if this makes them join us, then perhaps it wasn't as idiotic after all."

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Kunzite was still trying to concentrate on his book. It had been hours since the Venusian's less-than-amicable departure, but he had yet to leave the room, and yet to succeed at reading for any length of time.

"Kunzite!" "Yes, sire?" The general stood, smoothly bowing to the prince that stood in the doorway.  
"Dinner tonight is with Serenity and her court. Find the others and tell them to look their best"  
"Princess Serenity... and her court? Endymion, you had made it clear you did not want a farewell celebration." The tremor in Kunzite's voice made Endymion pause in surprise.  
"I hardly think that ten people make a ball, Kunzite."  
"Of course, my Prince. And where are you going so urgently?"  
"To try that training facility Artemis showed us this morning. He said we were free to, and I intended on seeing what it can do before we depart tomorrow"  
"Yes, sire." Endymion didn't wait for Kunzite's practiced bow before leaving the room. At the end of their usual martial arts sparring that morning, Artemis had led the band of trainees to a different part of the palace. He had taught them the code necessary to access the wing of the building, and then another code to access the facility itself. The room he had stopped in was perfectly square: large, with high ceilings, all very white. Then Artemis had explained it all in his instructor's voice: even, clear, words spoken in a way that seemed to ease their comprehension. This room was programmed to imitate reality. They could see, feel, experience things that weren't real.

It had been Jadeite who first asked why this elaborate mirage was to be part of their training. He asked what purpose it had at all. Artemis had responded: "For you, none." It was the first time that Artemis had dismissed any of them, had treated any of them as inferior, but in this room he had no business with Endymion's generals. He had addressed only the Crystalbearers.  
"You have powers that need training. Obviously you cannot do so in sparring with each other, as we have shown." Endymion had clenched his fists reflexively. "So you will do so here. Feel free to use this facility whenever you wish; we will begin incorporating it into our daily training upon the departure of Prince Endymion and his guards. Please follow me into the control room."

Endymion halted his mental replay of the morning's events to key in the first required code. The door slid away soundlessly, revealing the long sterile hallway leading to the facility. It was not empty: the woman was yards ahead of him, but she pivoted at the sound of his boots against the floor. He bowed curtly.  
"Lady Jupiter."  
"Prince Endymion." She ducked a bow as well, even dressed in skirts. "Coming to test out Artemis' room of wonders"  
"Do you think it will really be full of wonders?" Endymion had caught up to her now, and together they continued down the hall. "Even if they began construction the first day of our training, something already finished could not truly be as complex as he described. Real enough to make us forget it's not?"  
"I would not doubt it is just as Artemis said. He is not a man for ill using words."  
"Would it be the great scholars of Mercury who built the facility? Or is there another planet whose specialty is mechanical creation?"  
"If it is truly as close to creating new reality as we are told, I would not be surprised if the Queen herself helped to fashion it. Creation is, after all, one of her Powers." Makoto entered the second code. Endymion remained silent, confused by her suggestion. They crossed the cube of a room into the control room. A man stood from the main control chair, bowing deeply.

"Lady Jupiter, Prince Endymion. Welcome. I am Tobias. Lord Artemis has granted me the privilege of manning the controls for the Crystal Reality Facility. What is your request for training?"  
"Show us what it can do." Endymion said simply. Makoto nodded in agreement.  
"As Your Majesties request." The man bowed deeply again and then sank into the chair in front of the alien controls. Endymion hadn't understood what Artemis had shown them that morning, and he guessed he never would. The two retreated again to the main room. Tobias' disembodied voice said succinctly: "Best of luck in your fighting, Crystal Warriors. Reality change in five, four, three, two, one."

Endymion and Makoto looked around in alarm. "This is like no reality I have ever seen." Endymion barked sharply. The ground was cracked red clay, or something like clay, and he could feel the sweat begin ooze from his skin from the intense sun.  
"It is the desert of Mars. A third of Mars is desert, a third icy ocean, and a third is actually habitable." Makoto looked irritably down at her dress. "Nature Power, Make-UP!" Endymion followed suit.  
"Golden Power, Make-UP!"

As the green and gold light faded, the two looked around at the empty landscape curiously.  
"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" The Earth Knight asked irritably.  
"I wonder how far we can walk. I wonder if a step in this reality is a same as in the room?" To test her point, Sailor Jupiter took a step. As she did the landscape shifted rapidly. Now there were trees all around: fallen leaves thickly carpeted the floor.  
"We're on Earth!" Endymion shouted with a smile. His jubilant cry was echoed by a roar of fury as a monster crashed out of the foliage towards them. It had to be six feet tall, and looked to be made of wood itself, with two eyes that glowed red and a black gash of a mouth uttering its roar. Automatically Endymion and Sailor Jupiter shifted into fighting crouches, dancing the monster back and forth between them.

Tobias sat in the control room. Two giants screens were on the wall in front of him: one showed the warriors in the starkly white room, the other showed them in the reality they were perceiving. He replaced the image of the room with power meters. They were strong, these two, and well skilled in physical combat. Tobias had listened carefully to Artemis' clinically cold and precise account of the incident between Lady Jupiter, Prince Endymion, and Princess Serenity, the tale of their incredible powers. The monster he had conjured for these two was taking quite a beating, but that was surely not why they were there.  
"Show you what the Facility can do? Surely, Prince. Now show me what you can do." Tobias murmured.

Endymion and Jupiter had managed to hack the monster into several pieces. They grinned at each other in triumph.  
"Wasn't that much more difficult than besting you, Earth Knight." Jupiter teased. Endymion opened his mouth to reply, but several roars overrode any words he might have said. Six of the monsters were charging them now, it seemed from every direction possible. Jupiter's mind boggled with fear -- could the perception of death be so strong that one actually died? How safe was this facility? And then her anger took over. How dare she cower in the face of these wooden creatures. She was more than a foot soldier. Inwardly she prayed to Jove and her Crystal. She felt her Power growing in her, and opened her mouth to cry her Planet's name. The rest of the words she would later have no idea why she had shouted them.  
"Jupiter, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The electricity ran down her arms, growing between her hands into a discus that she spun away from herself. It sliced through two of the monsters before dissipating. A raw scream of elated victory tore out of her throat. One of the monsters darted forward and seized her by the forearms, lifting her off the ground and towards its mouth. Part of her mind wondered incredulously if it were really going to eat her and she twisted in its grasp. Large splinters worked their way into her skin.  
"Golden Sword Attack!" Jupiter heard the Earth Knight's cry, then a blade made of glowing energy severed the creature's arms from its body, and the senshi fell to the floor. As the Earth Knight finished that monster, she turned to the other three, summoning the electric power from within with the ready cry "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She finished the remaining monsters effortlessly. She turned to the prince warily. His energy sword had disappeared. They stood facing each other in silence for several moments, until Jupiter said softly, "I guess that's what Artemis meant about other powers that needed training"  
"I believe that's accurate," Endymion responded ruefully. "Do you know how we get out of here"  
"If you wish to end your session, Earth Knight, you need only say so." Tobias' voice echoed detachedly, out of place in the wooded landscape.  
"Creepy." Endymion muttered to himself, then raising his voice, "I think we've had enough for now." The Terran landscape became translucent and faded completely, leaving the two senshi in the clean white room. They detransformed and went to the control room to look again at the controls, amazed at how real everything had been.

When they were walking through the hallway back towards the main area of the palace, Makoto said, "It's a shame that you cannot stay to participate in more training. It has certainly been fortunate to have you and your generals here with us."  
"Duty calls and all of that. We did not arrange for such an extended stay."  
"I must admit, I was initially surprised to see you at the ball in the first place."  
"Well, we never had such a compelling reason to come. So few Crystalbearers, and we are all so young; it only makes sense to find out what we can from each other."  
"Then I take it you will return? Perhaps there will be regular visits?" At this, Endymion shot a suspicious look at the woman. Her face was unconcerned, but he doubted her calm chattiness. He recognized fishing for information when he heard it.  
"I do whatever is most beneficial to my planet, as all monarchs should. I am sure you understand that sentiment, Princess."  
"Of course." They had entered the palace proper, and Makoto swept a small curtsey. "Until later, Prince Endymion."  
"Pleasure training with you, Lady Jupiter." He bowed slightly.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"Wow, Minako, you are breathtaking." Makoto eyed the girl appreciatively as they met in the hall before dinner. "Still trying to catch Kunzite's attention?"  
"That low-born pig?" Minako scoffed, though her disdain didn't quite hide the irritation in her voice.  
"Mina, you can't insult our guests at their farewell dinner," Serena admonished. "What did he do to upset you so?"  
"If I told you now, Princess, you would be so infuriated that you could not refrain from insulting them yourself. I understand that your queen mother wishes for Earth to join the Alliance, but if the leader of their armies is any indication they still have quite a lot of civilizing to do."  
"Prince Endymion doesn't seem that bad," Makoto interjected. Only Serena noticed how pale Rei got at the mention of the prince.  
"Any planet that wishes to join the Alliance and takes the necessary steps to do so is welcome. All of you know that. You can vent to us after supper, Mina, or after our guests depart. As for now, we mustn't be late." Serena's voice was regal, and she did not wait for a response before sweeping off down the corridor. The other princesses followed, Minako falling into step with the Lunarian.  
"Forgive me for my anger, my lady. I will explain myself fully when the time is more appropriate."  
"I know you've got a reason, Mina, don't worry yourself." Serena flashed the other blonde a bright smile. But as they continued down the hall, she leaned in and lowered her voice: "I don't mean to be so short with you either, but not only have the Terrans been visiting for so long, but without either the king or queen present. With only an heir to a nearly unrecognized planet, no questions can be prudently raised, questions that are important. Questions like is this the end of Terra's refusal to have anything to do with the Alliance? Does this set a precedence for more interplanetary travel for the Terran monarchs? Why did they come here? What was their purpose? Are they coming back?" Serena shook her head. "There are too many questions we just can't ask. Questions we need the answers to. So we have one last dinner, one more time to find out anything we can -- and none of that will happen if we are all with our noses in the air because they do not adhere to Alliance codes of behavior."  
"Of course," Minako did not hide her surprise at sweet Serena talking such serious politics. Certainly they all knew their new friend was heir to galaxies, but rarely did she speak of it. "But you really must hear what I have to say, when the time comes."  
"You're one of my best friends, a member of my court, the leader of my senshi. I will always hear your voice." And there was Serena's smile again, blending indeterminately the girl and the politician.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Kunzite's palms were sweaty from the moment he walked into the banquet room, even when he realized the princesses had not arrived. But when the Venusian princess walked into the room, he forgot to breathe. She was perfect: beauty incarnate, wearing a dress in a shade of orange so lovely he was sure he had never seen it before. He watched numbly as Nephlite pulled out a chair for her and somewhere inside he cursed himself for a fool. When he noticed Endymion's questioning look, he cleared his throat and went to take the nearest seat, noticing just in time that his liege was not yet seated. He looked to his left and, finding Lady Mercury, pulled out her chair. When she was settled, Endymion took his place to Princess Serenity's left and Lady Mars's right. Kunzite sat between Lady Mercury and Zoicite. Again, his brain seemed working too slow, because he realized only then that he was directly across from Minako. When their gaze happened to meet she gave him a small, polite smile, and the complete lack of her usual flirting hurt him more than he expected.

Endymion was not sure how Rei ended up to his left, but he was absolutely sure that having her there detracted from the evening. She attempted polite conversation once or twice, but after a couple exchanges an awkward silence would fall, invariably broken by a perfectly placed comment or question by Princess Serenity. Endymion found himself turning to the Lunarian more and more as the evening went on. When the servant finished pouring the dessert wine, he rose with a smile. Kunzite went to rise as well, but he motioned the general back to his seat. Endymion raised his glass.  
"I would like to make a toast." He looked around the table slowly. "To hospitality. To friendship. To the future." Serena rose, turning to him with a smile that he would still dream about weeks later.  
"To guests, friendship, and our future." They tapped their crystal glasses together and drank deeply, imitated by the rest of the dinner party.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Rei hated showing this much emotion, but even when she thought she was hiding it, Serena knew.  
"It's just how he shrugged me off so easily. He was so insistent and persuasive at first, but when I changed my mind, it's like nothing ever happened"  
"Playboy princes have a lot of practice being fickle. You'll forget about him soon. It's the right thing to do." Serena embraced her friend. "They've been off-world for hours now, and who knows if they'll ever return? Terra is not noted for her treating with the Alliance, especially with the Moon."  
"Earth, Serena, you really need to learn to call it Earth."  
"Right, I know, but the planet is so lovely, it deserves a lovely name." Serena shook her head. "Time for you to go, Rei. I wish your brother a speedy recovery, and you a speedy return to us. Keep up your training, if you can."  
"Yes, Serena." Rei curtseyed, hugged her friend again, and then went to the shimmering column of light that provided intra-solar-system transport. Serena went to the control panel and entered in the code for transport to Mars. Rei waved as she disappeared, and Serena was left alone in the transport room. Two leave-takings in one day, and something inside her felt hollow. Today she wore the Silver Crystal on a chain around her neck, and she cupped it between her hands, as if it could generate warmth and companionship.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"I can't believe you would stay on the Moon without permission for so long!"  
"Father,"  
"Do not speak, boy!" Dymion shouted, facing his son in an otherwise empty room. "And your generals -- how could they allow you to remain in such a perilous place?"  
"Father, they were under my orders not to arrange for departure without my permission. And it was not perilous,"  
"Didn't I tell you not to speak? Not perilous! This is the Moon we're talking about, Earth's sake! In case you'd forgotten, we have never joined their precious Alliance that gives them reign over practically the rest of the known world. What must it do to their reputation, to have the very planet theirs orbits be defiant? Why wouldn't they hold you hostage until we pledged fealty?"  
"You have obviously never met Queen Serenity," Endymion muttered wryly.  
"What did you say?" Dymion was no longer shouting. He froze his son with a coldly angry glare. "What did you say?"  
"I said you have obviously never met Queen Serenity, to think that she would try such manipulative tricks."  
"Oh I've met her. Just because she's a little woman does not mean she is not powerful or dangerous. Involved with magic like she is, and it's like she has no husband--"  
"I met King Solaris."  
"You insolent--!" Dymion sighed and bowed his head. "I was afraid for you, son. I was afraid for you, and I was afraid for our kingdom. Your mother didn't know what she was doing, she didn't think about it long enough obviously."  
"Father, you haven't even asked what I did while I was there. Who I met, how things are, what I learned to do."  
"Learned to do?"  
"We were there for training with our Crystals, just like Mother thought."  
"What kind of training?"  
"Ways to access the power contained in them. I'm not sure I can put it into words."  
"And Queen Serenity taught you these things? Magic is not our way."  
"She was hardly there. Mostly we figured them out ourselves; there aren't any older Crystalbearers to learn from."  
"This will not happen again, Endymion. You must learn to think of your kingdom before yourself. We are striving to maintain our autonomy. Get too close to the Moon, and the Alliance will swallow us."  
"I won't allow that, Father. Earth is independent, and we will remain that way always. The only true planet."

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

"You made a grave mistake," Sailor Pluto spoke quietly, letting the corpse she held slide to the floor as she faced the throne. "A very grave mistake."


End file.
